


A Competition Of Sorts

by TeegyBee



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegyBee/pseuds/TeegyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a joke, a competition that was meant to prove the world wrong. But somewhere in the midst of tweets, a fake tumblr, instagram photos and the constant need to one up each other, Chris and Darren find themselves falling way deeper than they had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bright Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my attempt at a Chris Colfer fic. I've written one before, but it kind of went nowhere after ffnet deleted it, ugh! And of course, I didn't know AO3 even existed then. Anyway, I came up with this idea like only a few days ago and had to get it out of my system, so hope you all like it :)

“Chris man, we need to talk.”

Darren barged into the smaller of the break rooms on set, startling Chris who had been hiding out in the quiet room during his break. He was working on a piece of writing that he was hoping would be his next novel. He kept typing, even when Darren plonked himself into the chair beside him. “Mmm, what’s up?”

“One of my college friends, he has Tumblr and he said he saw this post-“

Chris looked up this time, holding his hands up in defence, “Ohhh, no, no, no. I do not want to know what goes on in the world of Tumblr.”

“Dude, you don’t even know what I was going to say.” Darren wined in protest.

Chris scoffed, “Darren, this is coming from you. Do you not remember the last time you convinced me to look at some Klaine post?”

“Okay fine, you have a point,” Darren sighed, but then quickly added, “but that wasn’t my fault, even though it may have looked like I did it on purpose.”

“Darren, it was _porn_!”

Holding his hands up in surrender, Darren leant back in his chair, “Alright, I hear you. But seriously, you gotta see this man.”

Darren leant forward and rested his arms on the cold table. He never did understand why Chris chose a hard, cold table instead of the overly stuffed couch on the other side of the room. He reached forward and pulled Chris’ laptop over to his side of the table, earning loud protests and a piercing glare from Chris. Darren just smiled and then opened Safari.

He pulled up the page that he wanted Chris to see, making sure there were no inappropriate posts surrounding it. He turned the laptop around so Chris could see it, then scooted his chair around the table so he could point at what he had found.

“Okay, these are some seriously dedicated fans, but look at what they’ve done.”

Chris looked at the screen, trying to find what Darren was pointing out to him. Chris only noticed photos of him and Darren at first; ones from _Glee_ panels and interviews, some from events like _The Trevor Project_ , _Coachella_ and movie premieres. There were photos of them from parties they had both been to, _Glee_ events and multiple images from onset as Kurt and Blaine.

“Look at these ones,” Darren pointed to a row of images that all had read circles drawn on them, “They’ve even found our faces in group photos and then connected our line of sight.”

They both stared at the images, Chris having and internal battle in his head, trying to decide if he is flattered by the dedication, or if it’s just creepy; he opts for fifty-fifty. “Wow, okay so they’ve actually…”

“Analysed our whole relationship.” Darren finished.

Chris faced Darren, his eyebrows burrowing slightly, “Darren, he don’t _have_ a relationship to analyse.”

Darren scoffs, “Doesn’t matter to them.”

“Hmm, fair point,” Chris agrees, shrugging his shoulders, “Wait, was there a reason you were showing me this?”

“Alright, now hear me out before you saying anything.”

Darren looked at Chris expectantly. Chris responded slowly, “O-kay, I’m listening.”

Chris leant forward in his chair, mirroring Darren’s position with his arms crossed on the table, “The fans are convinced that you and I are together, like they’re so crazy about it man, it’s insane. Their main point in that post is that we don’t hang out much so we must be hiding something from the media.”

“I’m following, I think.”

“I had an idea of how we could mess that up.” Darren grinned widely.

Chris groaned, “Do I even want to know? Wait, we?”

Darren laughed, “Probably not, and yes ‘we’, I need your help with this, man.”

“Fine, what’s your idea?” Darren whooped.

“We should do the opposite, like send tweets and upload photos, like lots of photos and vines and make sure we get spotted together at events and stuff.”

Chris eyed Darren for a moment, waiting for the _actual_ idea that would not cause more trouble than they both need. “Seriously, that’s your brilliant idea? You want to give them what they want?”

“No Chris, think about it,” Darren spoke quickly, “Right now, they’re searching and digging for one tiny little ounce of Chris and Darren, they think we’re hiding a relationship from them. So, if we do the opposite, then they won’t think we’re hiding anything, they’ll just think-“

“That we’re actually dating.” Chris deadpanned.

Darren huffed, “You’re so negative. No, if we tweet enough and post enough photos they’ll just get used to it and won’t obsess as much and they won’t be able to come up with all these theories about us either.”

“So basically your plan is to fuel their fire?”

Darren grinned and tilted his head, “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of creating a bonfire that will eventually just dwindle into coal and ash.”

“You’re seriously a dork.”

They both levelled each other with a stare. Darren stuck his bottom lip out, widened his eyes and fluttered his lashes, while Chris narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips.

“Alright fine, but I have conditions.” Chris spoke after a moment.

Darren fist pumped the air. “Yes! What are your conditions, Colfer?”

Chris smirked, “Let’s make this a competition.”

“I like where this is going.” Darren rubbed his hands together, “What are we competing for?”

Darren watched as Chris tapped his chin thoughtfully, before Chris smiled, “To see which one of us can cause the biggest Klaine riot.”

“Ohhhh, now you’re talking.” Darren was bouncing in his seat.

“We take it in turns.”

“That’s fair.”

“And we both have to cooperate, no sabotage.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Chris held out his hand, offering it to Darren. “Alright mister, you have a deal.”

Darren took Chris’ hand in his own, “Glad to be doing business with you, Colfer.”

They leant back in their chairs, Chris pulling his laptop back with him while Darren curled his legs under himself, then told Chris, “Okay, you should tweet me, but be nice!”

“What, why should I tweet first, it was your idea,” Chris complained, then added, “Is that your way of saying that I’m usually mean?”

Darren waved his hand around in a careless motion, “No, that’s my way of telling you that there is a small percentage of the fandom that thinks you hate me.”

“What?!”

Darren scurried off the chair and made a beeline for the door, shouting back behind him, “Tweet me Chris and be nice!”


	2. Twitter Conversations

Chris made good on his promise to help Darren out with his idea. He was sitting in his trailer after a relatively normal day of filming. He had his laptop out and had every intention of working more on his novel, but the ideas just weren’t working.

He gave up after staring for ten long minutes. He opened Safari then clicked onto his Twitter page. He thought for a moment about what he was going to write to Darren that would work with their plan to create a riot with the fans but also at the same time keeping a friendly tone.

Chris thought back to what Darren had said about some of the fans believing that he hated Darren. It had hit a bit of a nerve for Chris. He definitely didn’t hate Darren, but he hates that he is perceived that way by some of their fans. It makes him wonder what they actually think of him as a person.

He has always been a private person, it was no different with Darren and the rest of the _Glee_ cast for that matter. He was never big on sharing private things about himself, that’s just who he is.

Thinking back to the Tweet, Chris comes up with an idea that might just get the fans talking.

***

Darren finally gets let out of filming after 7:30pm. It’s quiet when he gets back to his trailer and he feels like he is finally able to breathe. They were filming the first episode for season three and had Darren shooting ‘It’s Not Unusual’ and the group number in one day; Darren was exhausted and they were only up to the first episode.

He slumped himself down on the couch, which he knew was a bad idea since he had to get up and go home anyway, but he just needed to lie down. He pulled out his phone to check his messages; he had a few from his _StarKid_ friends that he replied to quickly, but then opened his Twitter ap. He had long since turned off his notifications on Twitter, learning quickly that he would just be drowned with mentions and retweets.

He usually scrolls through quite quickly, never having enough time to read through all of the Tweets that his fans, and quite often haters, send him. There was one that caught his eye though.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Where is my ticket, Mister?!

 **Darren Criss** @DarreCriss  
@chriscolfer Omg, dude!! You’re coming?

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Duh, what kind of Harry Potter fan would I be if I missed it?

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Oh, I see how it is. You’re going for Harry, not me and Starkid, pfft!

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Hush you, I just don’t want you getting a big head ;)

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer I resent that. But man, it’s so awesome that you’re going!

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Wouldn’t miss it for the world, bud!

Darren realises that there is only so much of a fan reaction that they can see on Twitter after he sees some comments starting to roll in on his and Chris’ conversation, which is why Darren finds himself on a brand new Tumblr page, following as many pages as he can. He sends a link to Chris, telling him the password so that they can both have a look at it whenever they want.

Ten minutes later, Darren’s phone goes off. “Hey Chris!”

“Really, you made yourself a Tumblr account?”

“No, I made _us_ a Tumblr account.”

“Are you crazy?!”

“Oh calm down, they won’t know it’s actually us, jeesh.”

“And why, pray tell, did you create a Tumblr and then drag me into it?”

“Dude, easy on the snark,” Darren pouts, “Now we can follow the fans and keep track of their reactions, man!”

“Okay, I’ll admit that’s actually a good idea.”

“I’m full of good ideas.”

“Hmm, of course you are.”

“Oooh, people are posting about the Tweets.”

“Already? What are they saying?”

“Ummm, nothing at the moment, they’re just reblogging screen shots of our Tweets, oh wait here’s one, oh my god is Chris going to see Darren in A Very Potter Senior Year? Holy shit, I can’t, oh god the feels.”

“What the actual fuck?”

“Christopher!”

“What is that, another language?”

“Er, I actually don’t know.”

“What else are they saying?”

“Umm, ooh this one says oh fucking hell Chris going to see Darren in AVPSY oh my god dfayayfadfyvalsdchaisuhf I might die.” Darren lets out a breath, “Jeesh, that’s dramatic.”

“What the heck is fuhdfuihdfuhsdufhduf?”

“Dude, don’t ask me, I’m as lost as you are.”

“I can’t believe I agreed to this, you seriously have no ide-“

Darren bursts out laughing, “Oh my god, this one thinks we’re going on a date.”

 

****

 

“Dude, are you really going to come?” Darren asks Chris the moment Chris walks into the set of the choir room the next day, “Like, you’re actually coming and that wasn’t just for the fans, right?”

Chris stoped walking before he crashed into Darren who had jumped out of his seat and ran over, stumbling a little on his feet. Chris laughed at the rapid speed Darren delivered the questions, “Yes, I’m actually coming.”

Darren jumped up and fist pumped the air, “Yes!”

“Seriously, Darren, you have way too much energy for this early in the morning,” a tired voice mumbled around a yawn from the door. The boys turned to see Cory stumbling into the room, rubbing at his eyes.

Darren scoffed, “Just because you’re not a morning person, Monteith.”

Soon after Cory arrived, the remainder of the cast wondered into the room. The crew had been setting up hours before they had all arrived and were now ready to start filming. They were working on individual scenes of the episode today, so Darren was in his Warbler uniform while Chris was wearing a red and white checked shirt with white sleeves, a pair of cream converse shoes and black pants. He and Darren are going to be filming at the Lima Bean today and also the corridor scene when Blaine moves to McKinley, so they aren’t staying with the others. Lea and Cory have scenes to film together, while the rest of the cast will be filming the smaller scenes for today.

Chris and Darren make their way to the set of the Lima Bean and sit down at the table they’re directed to. They do a run through with their scripts, the crew touching up parts here and there. The scene doesn’t take long to shoot, given that it’s only short and they don’t have a lot to get through. Before they’re sent off to change their clothes for the hallway scene, Darren pulls out his phone to snap a photo of his and Chris’ joint hands on the table.

“What are you doing?” Chris looks at Darren suspiciously, eyes darting from Darren to his phone and then to their hands.

Darren just smiles and pulls his hand away, then walks off the set, tapping away at his phone as he goes. Chris follows him out, heading off to wardrobe to get changed into Kurt’s next outfit.

Once he is ready and in the new clothes, Chris has a couple of minutes before he is needed on set, so he pulls out his phone and opens his Twitter. He had a feeling he knew what Darren had been up to.

And he was right.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
Oh how I have missed the softness of Kurt Hummel’s (@chriscolfer’s) hands pic.twitter.com/dHDFHDBLHSBBE

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss You dork ;)

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Dude, your dorkiness is as dorky as mine!

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss You’re on your own in this dork club, Mister!

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Deniiiiiial ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :)


	3. Tension

Darren opened up Chris’ laptop as he sat down at the table in their lunch break. They were in the same small room that they had been in when Darren first suggested the idea and were making sure to keep away from the other cast members.

They knew that the whole cast would see their posts on Twitter, they didn’t care about that part, but they wanted to keep Tumblr to themselves. They got headaches just thinking about what everyone would say.

Earlier in the day, Darren had posted the photo of their joined hands and both boys were eager to find out what the fan reaction had been.

“Ohhh, dude! I am totally winning this round!”

Chris scoffed, “Yeah, for now.”

>>> ! <<<

After shooting the hallway scene where Blaine transfers, Chris pulled out his phone and opened his Twitter ap. He tapped at the keypad, writing and erasing what he was thinking before he decided on how to word his next Tweet.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
One of my favourite things about being a part of Klaine is getting hugs from @DarrenCriss. He’s seriously a hug master!

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Now this is a title I could get used to. “All hail Darren Criss, Hug Master!”

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss I really should learn not to give you reasons for a bigger ego

 **Darren Chris** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer We’ve been through this, I don’t have an ego, you just idolise me ;)

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Nah, I don’t fancy curly-haired hobbits. But I’ll keep my eyes open for someone who does ;P

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Ouch, Colfer. I’m wounded :(

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Consult your ego, it might make you feel better.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer pic.twitter.com/dLFUIEIUBVYBERHFS

Chris laughed out loud when he opened a photo of Darren giving him the finger. Darren’s face was glaring back up at him, trying to look menacing though failing miserably and instead just looking like he was trying not to laugh.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss How very mature of you.

 **Darren Chris** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer I am nothing if not a mature adult

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Ha, haha, haaaa. Yep. Anyway, get your ass back on set, Kurt needs his Blaine ;P

>>> ! <<<

Darren and Chris were finished with filming for the day and were free to go home, though first they had to return their clothes back to the wardrobe department. They wondered over together, Darren complaining the whole way that Chris had more than one go at the Riot Challenge (yes, he had named it) with their Tweets, to which Chris just shrugged in response and told Darren that he would have to step it up the next time.

“You know what, fine,” Darren poked Chris in the ribs, “You want me to step it up? Well prepare to be burned, Colfer.”

Chris leant over Darren, “Bring it, Darren.”

They glared at each for a little longer then both stomped off into their respective sections in the wardrobe department. Darren was changed first, given that Blaine wore less layers than Kurt did and didn’t have to peel off skinny jeans.

After they were changed, Darren and Chris walked together to their cars in the parking lot. It was an effort, considering Chris stuck his feet out every chance he got, causing Darren to stumble forwards every few metres.

“Quit it, Colfer!” Darren grumped when they were almost at their cars, though his lips were pulling up at the corners.

Chris just laughed and elbowed Darren. “See you tomorrow, Dare.”

“So, you really are coming to the show tomorrow?” Chris went to joke back and say he wasn’t really coming, wanting to mess with Darren a little, but as he looked up he saw Darren with his head tilted down a little. He was looking up at Chris through his eyelashes and Chris was taken aback by how vulnerable Darren looked.

Chris put a hand on Darren’s shoulder, “Dare, I wouldn’t miss something this important to you, of course I’m going to be there.”

Darren’s head shot up and he stared at Chris.

“I’m serious, Darren.”

Darren smiled, his lips still pressed together but curving up at the corners. “Thank-you.”

It was silent for a moment, neither of them moving. Darren’s eyes darted to Chris’, then to the hand that was still on his shoulder. He looked back up Chris and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, not actually knowing what he wanted to say.

Chris pulled his hand back, only just realising that it was still on Darren’s shoulder. “So, I better head off.”

“Um, yeah…I er, better head off too,” Darren shook his head, “Thanks again, Chris. Really, I’m so glad yo-“

“Oh come here you dork.” Chris grabbed hold of Darren and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Darren’s neck. Darren stilled in surprise, but then grinned and wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist. He lifted his chin to place it on Chris’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

Darren felt his body relax, moulding itself against the warmth of Chris’.

Chris pulled back first and ruffled Darren’s hair as he started walking backwards. “Try not to forget your words tomorrow.”

Darren laughed, “You know that will never happen.”

>>> ! <<<

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
Well this is quite the view, don’t you think @chriscolfer? instagram.com/p/dfsdDFVSDVSDV

     OMFG GUYS HE’S SHIRTLESS

           DEAD

                This is the afterlife

                      HOLY PUBERTY CHRISTOPHER

                            Finally my dreams have come true

                                    So I’m just gonna put it out there but umm, DARREN FUCKING TOOK THAT PHOTO

                                            I’m done.

“Oh god no!” Chris complained, “Darren!”

Chris picked up his phone, hitting the dial button as soon as he landed on the name he was looking for. “Christopher, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Darren, you asshole.”

“Hey man, why the hostility?”

Chris groaned, “As if you got a photo of me shirtless, when did you even take that?”

“It’s not my fault Kurt’s clothes take forever to get rid of.”

Chris laughed, knowing full well that changing in and out of Kurt’s clothes was sometimes the hardest part of his day. “Don’t even get me started on those skinny jeans.”

“Seriously, HOW do you wear them? Can you even feel your legs?”

Chris scrolled further down the page, seeing his own chest on almost every post on his and Darren’s dashboard. “I’ve gotten used to them, though I’m convinced they’re getting smaller every week.”

Darren laughed, light and high, “Only because _you_ keep getting skinnier.”

“Ha, yeahhh…umm, are you on tumblr right now?”

“Yes!” Darren exclaimed, “This is great, look at that Chris, our dash is beautiful.”

Chris groaned, “You are way too happy about this.”

“Happy because I’m winning.”

“Not for long.”

Darren hummed, “Hey, they’re losing it over your perfect physique, this is so good man.”

“They’re losing it just as much over you taking the photo,” Chris scrolled a little further, trying to find a post that mentioned Darren, “Oh god, this person is dying because they cannot handle all of the Chris Colfer, wait is that…?”

“Is that what?”

Chris let out a strangled noise, somewhere between a groan and gasp, “Oh god, they didn’t seriously…?”

“Colfer, what are you on about?”

“They photoshopped you into the picture and…oh wow, there is a story to go with it; Darren Criss, a model for a fashion magazine, and Chris Colfer, the local LGBT magazine’s cover boy are best friends. But when they are requested to do an - oh okay, that’s…yeah – an underwear photoshoot together, will they be able to ignore the sexu– what the fuck?”

On the other end of the line, Chris can hear Darren laughing so hard, the only sounds he can manage are small, choked gasps.

“Man, oh wow,” Darren finally breathed, “I just…found that. Ahhh, this is too good.”

“You, my friend, are going to pay for this.”

“Do your worst, Colfer.”


	4. Wands and Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic, I've had to change some details of certain events, so if you notice anything that's not canon to real life, just go with it, hehe!
> 
> Also, there are text messages in the fic now, so keep an eye out for them, though I'm sure you'll see them easily; Bold = From :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

While lying down on the stage, his script spread out in front of him, Darren picked up his phone. Again. For about the twentieth time in the past half an hour. It was blank. He knew he was being pathetic, but he couldn't help it. The last thing he wanted was to have his hopes built up and up only to be dragged down.

He slid his finger across the screen and then clicked on his messages. His phone hadn't gone off, but he kept checking anyway. Giving up, Darren locked his phone and dropped it next to his script.

“Hey Dare, one hour man. One. Freaking. Hour.”

Darren flicked a page of his script, “Mmmm.”

Joey flopped onto the stage next to Darren and glanced over at his profile curiously. “You okay there, buddy?”

“Mm fine.”

“Darren, you're the loudest, bounciest and most energetic person I know even when you're sitting still, but right now you're calmer and more mellowed than a sloth doing yoga.”

That earned a laugh from Darren. “Your point?”

“My point is, you're upset about something. What's going on?”

Darren groaned and let his his head fall into his arms that were crossed in front of him. “I'm just being pathetic.”

“I feel ya, man. I'm bummed it's our last ever HP show, but hey, we've had some great times, yeah?”

Joey lightly punched Darren in the shoulder, who chuckled in response. “Yeah, I'm bummed too, but...”

Darren looked down to pick up his phone and began turning it over with his fingers. Joey was one of his best friends, had been for a long time, Darren knew he could talk to him, but he felt stupid and pathetic. “But what?”

“Ugh, it's Chris okay...he promised he was coming to the show and said he'd be here early to come see us all before but I haven't heard from him all day and now I'm nervous that he's bailed and isn't actually going to come becau-”

“Whoa, whoa, dude slow down,” Joey put his arm around Darren's shoulder and pulled him a little closer, “Relax, yeah? He's gonna be here, don't worry. Chris is a man of his word.”

Darren groaned again, “I know, I know, I'm being pathetic.”

“Nah man, it's just important to you.”

>>> ! <<<

Chris had finally managed to get his way through the large crowd gathering in the room and found a path that would take him backstage. He should have known how hard it would have been to get through easily, it was LeakyCon after all, plus there were heaps of people here that were also fans of Glee, which Chris had learnt the hard way.

“Oh thank god, where have you been?”

Chris jolted to a stop when he was bombarded with a panicked Joey Richter. He was already in his costume, Ron's wig tucked under the same blue headband he wore in the previous musical.

“Umm, hi Joey,” Chris hugged him back, “Where's the fire?”

Joey stepped back, his eyes wide and pleading, “Dude, D is back there and is freaking out thinking that you're not coming.”

“God, seriously?” Chris sighed, exasperated, “I promised him that I- you know what, where is that idiot?”

Chris found Darren backstage. He was sitting just behind the alcove where the cast would enter the stage, though he was far enough in the he wouldn't be seen from the audience. He was reading through his script, being the one member of the cast who had had the least amount of time to rehearse. His phone was resting on the edge of his script and Chris noticed that he had already checked it three times while Chris had been standing there. He was calm, too calm.

He didn't look up until Chris stood directly in front of him and cleared his throat. His head shot up, but his eyes were sad. Until he realised who it was that had made the noise. His lips broke into a shit eating grin and he jumped up, dropping his script and phone in the process.

Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist, pulling him into a tight hug that Chris happily returned. “You're here.” Darren breathed against Chris' neck.

“I promised, didn't I?”

They pulled back and Darren gave a bashful smile and Chris had to take a moment to adjust to Darren's sudden shyness. “I'm glad you could.”

Chris chuckled, “I told you I wouldn't miss it, you idiot.”

They talked for a few minutes, Chris retelling Darren of his epic adventure to even get into the room (“Now who's the idiot?”) and Darren rambling about how beautiful the play is and how much he is going to miss being Harry.

Darren gets dragged away after about five minutes and Chris leaves to find his seat. “Hey Dare,” Chris called out, “Break a leg.”

>>> ! <<<

The show was awesome. Chris had a sore stomach from laughing so hard and he had not wiped the grin off of his face since the beginning. He had found himself clutching his stomach the moment Darren broke out of character while 'Hagrid' bounced 'Harry' on his knee.

Chris couldn't resist pulling out his phone and snapping a photo of Darren kneeling on the floor, giving Chris an “Ah, fuck it” look when he realised he had completely demented his tie. Chris made sure to remember he had the photo and as soon as the play was on YouTube, he was going to update his twitter.

Afterwards, Chris waited in his seat while the room cleared out, giving Darren and the others a chance to celebrate on their own for a while. He opened up his phone and had a look at the two photos that had taken; the one with the tie and then the one where he had to subtly wipe away some tears during Darren's “take it easy Hogwarts, it has been...totally awesome”.

He was just about to get up and go say a quick congratulations and goodbye to Darren, Joey and Lauren when a set of warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Hi.” Darren's face appeared on Chris' shoulder and Chris let out a laugh, lifting his own arms to cross over Darren's.

“Dare, that was...amazing.”

Darren mumbled something about mistakes and lines, but Chris cut him off. “Hey, no! None of that, mister. Those parts were actually awesome.”

“Well, if anyone else asks about them, I'll just say they were scripted.”

They were quiet for a moment, with Darren just letting his head fall heavily onto Chris' shoulder while keeping his arms dangling down in front of Chris, who's hands had now drifted to hold onto Darren's.

Darren hummed quietly, absorbing the warmth radiating off of Chris. He could smell Chris' cologne, a mix of sweet and musk, and something that was so distinctly Chris it made Darren a little light headed. He couldn't help but smile though, feeling so comfortable being like this with Chris.

Chris leant his head against Darren's. “How do you feel?”

“Hmm, I like this.” Darren squeezed Chris' hands.

“I meant about the show, you dork.”

Darren stilled, Chris could feel the tension in Darren's arms. “Oh yeah, good. Well kinda sad I guess, but pretty good. It's been great fun, and I'll miss these guys, working with them.”

“You should be with them, go celebrate.” Chris could feel Darren relaxing again.

Darren stood up, keeping hold of one of Chris' hand and pulling him up with him. “Come on, Joey and Lauren want to see you too.”

Chris tried to protest, but Darren just dragged him backstage with him and into one of the rooms where it seemed most of the cast had gathered. He spent a good hour with the cast before he left, wanting them to get to spend some time with Darren, considering he had latched himself onto Chris for most of the time he was talking with Joey, Lauren, Jaime and Joe.

>>> ! <<<

Later, when Darren was sitting around with the other Starkids after they had uploaded the whole play to YouTube and were now reading through some comments that people were leaving, he hears his phone go off.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
Seriously, how does this idiot (@DarrenCriss) even survive at life? instagram.com/p/fseUEDSVCEMNS

Darren laughed out loud. On his screen was a picture of him dressed as Harry, kneeling on the floor, looking directly at Chris with his tie completely stuffed. A couple of the Starkids turned to look at him, but he had already clicked on the reply button and hadn't noticed.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer With great skill, my friend.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Umm, this is photographic evidence that states otherwise...

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer It takes skill to fuck a tie up that bad

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss You have a point.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Ha!! :P

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss But you're still an idiot ;P

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer :(

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Do not even try pouting!

“What the fuck are you doing, man? Your face is like, dancing...”

Darren choked on air, “Joe, what the hell? You're so damn weird.”

“I'm not the one whose face is dancing with a dozen different expressions in the span of two minutes.”

Darren was about to retort when his phone chimed again. He glanced down at it and his lips spread into a heartfelt smile, his eyes shimmering a little in the corners. Joe walked off, mumbling something about 'smitten' but Darren didn't even hear, nor did he notice Joe actually walk off.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
I'm so, so proud of this doofus (@DarrenCriss), even if he is an idiot, he's achieved so much. I give you a round of applause my friend instagram.com/p/fdvdFSAWVBDA

Darren smiled at the photo, it was one of him at the end of the play just after everyone said goodbye. He feels a tear fall down his cheek as he remembers his voice catching on the end of his message to Hogwarts; the fans. Darren added the tweet to his favourites and retweeted it.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Way to make a guy cry. But seriously, thanks man. It means a lot that you could make it!

>>> ! <<<

Chris couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. About half an hour after reading Darren's tweet, he had opened up their tunblr page and found that the fans were actually being quite calm. Up until this point, most of the responses had been bordering insanity with fans freaking out in strange ways, especially when they captioned I HATE YOU in the same post as I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU PLEASE NEVER CHANGE. It was very confusing, to say the least.

This time, their posts were actually literate and sensible, even if there were some minor crazy ones.

 

       foaidv jioweifjaf they are so cute

             their friendship is so beautiful, i'd love to spend a day with them just to see how they act

                        and people say chris hates darren, are they fucking blind?

 

Chris smiled broadly at that one.

 

         guyyyysssss they are giving me cavities with their cuteness make it stop

                      their banter is so adorable, like they go from insulting each other one minute to loving and sentimental the next, just....ugh

                                  *floats into the sun*

                                                can they PLEASE be dating? they seriously make the cutest most perfectly amazing and beautiful couple pleeeeease?!

 

 **  
**Chris let out a laugh. He picked up his phone to text Darren and tell him to have a look at tumblr when it went off in his hands.

**Dare**   
_Well, this is kind of sweet, don't you think?_

**Colfer**   
_I'm actually going to agree with you. They seem quite tame today._

**Dare**   
_YOU BROKE THE RULES!_

**Colfer**   
_What?!_

**Dare**   
_You sent two tweets in a row! Not cool >:(_

**Colfer**   
_How old are you?_

 **Dare  
** _25, but that has nothing to do with maturity._

**Colfer**   
_Hahaha, at least you understand the difference_

**Colfer**   
_And I would have posted that anyway._

**Dare**   
_Oh. Well, thanks :)_

**Colfer**   
_You're welcome :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where clingy Darren came from, to be honest. He just, clung? to the plot, I guess :P
> 
> Please comment! :D


	5. A Little Photo Fun

Darren scrolled through the many posts on his and Chris' tumblr, smiling when he came across photo-sets of Kurt and Blaine. Season three hadn't aired yet, so there weren't any new images, though people were still blogging about Kurt and Blaine's “I love you” from the season two finale, which Darren was now discovering had sent Klainers into a hysterical riot back in May.

He smiled a the captions, most of which were the same words Blaine had said in Original Song. He kept scrolling but stopped at a text post to read it;

       

         crissiloveyoucolfer:  
         guys its the emmy's tonight ahhhhhhh

                    starkid-potter-darren:  
                    omggg time for sexy darren pics

                                 colfer-tlos-chris:  
                                 aaaaaand christopher

                                               crisscolfershipsklaine:  
                                               what if they take photos together?

                                                           crissiloveyoucolfer:  
                                                           how dare you, nope

 

Darren laughed out loud and picked up his phone, dialling Chris' number. He waited as it rang, hoping Chris would be near it. After a minute, it rang out and Darren listened to Chris' answering message;

“ _Sorry, I'm probably writing or on the hunt for some diet coke, so I guess it will be safer to talk later anyway, bye. Oh and Darren, you're just freaking awesome, like dude you're amazing and cooler than-”_

“ _You are not, wait Darren what are you doing?”_

“ _Actually I really am, anyway”_ the voice dropped to a whisper, _“leave a message byyeeeeee”_

Darren was laughing too much to attempt leaving a message, instead he hung up a moment after the tone and went back to scrolling through tumblr. Five minutes later, he was fidgeting.

**Dare**   
_I'm booooooored :(_

His phone stayed silent for another half an hour before Darren decided to make use of his time and give the fans something to talk about. He was sitting at the kitchen bench in Chris' apartment, waiting for him to come back from some last minute calls from Ryan that Darren wasn't needed for.

After spotting a reblog of one of his vines on tumblr, Darren got an idea.

>>> ! <<<

“Darren?”

Chris walked through his front door, finding his apartment vacant unlike he had left it earlier with Darren laid out on the couch, complaining about being abandoned for the day.

“Just a second!”

A couple of moments later, Darren came bounding out of Chris' room, his smile bright and mischievous. He was clutching his phone and wearing-

“Oh god, _what_ are you wearing?!” Chris' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Darren's grin just grew even more and his eyes danced with pride for thinking of such a brilliant idea.

“Christopher, your clothes are fucking awesome.” Darren looked down at the t-shirt he was wearing and traced the _Hogwarts_ script. “Like dude, it's _Wizneyland_ , who the fuck doesn't love _Wizneyland_?”

Chris just stared at Darren, his brain not quite catching up with the guy standing in front of him wearing his own fandom t-shirt that he found on Redbubble. “Yeah, the key thing being that it's _mine_.”

“Duh, I know it's yours, but hey,” Darren stepped close enough to nudge Chris in the ribs, “It fits me though, we can totally share clothes!”

“Shirts, maybe,” Chris smirked, “not pants.”

Darren mocked gasped, “Are you making a stab at my height?”

“Dare, you don't want me stabbing your height, you're already short enough.”

Chris side-stepped away from Darren before he had the chance to catch him. Darren stuck his tongue out, giving up without even really trying. “Seriously, what are you doing wearing my clothes.”

“I was bored,” Darren shrugged, then grinned, “Thought I'd entertain the fans.”

“Thought you'd- Darren what did you do?”

Chris scurried over to his laptop and opened tumblr, groaning the second he saw the first post. It was a series of photos, all of Darren, wearing something different of Chris' in each one. Not only were they Chris' clothes and accessories, but they were also clothes that every fan would instantly recognise as his own.

Darren started giggling a got louder the more Chris scrolled. The reactions were calm at first, only a few fans thinking that they recognised the clothes, until they started posting pictures of Chris wearing the same thing. "Ugh, you made a vine too?"

Chris started laughing along with Darren, probably more mortified than anything, but his laughs were choked off when he saw the photo of Darren in his _'Whoa! Hatch Out'_ t-shirt while holding Brian around his neck.

“What's wrong?” Darren asked while he tried to get his breathing under control after giggling for so long.

“Nothing, I just...” Chris didn't actually know, but out of all the photos, this one would have to be his favourite.

Darren leant closer and rested his hand on Chris' knee, “You okay?”

“Yeah, umm,” Chris thought quickly, “Bri loves the spotlight, doesn't he?”

“He does,” Darren agrees, though he is still looking at Chris with concern, “He's very photogenic.”

Chris clicks out of tumblr and onto twitter, wanting to see Darren's original post. He sighs when he sees it. Typical Darren.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
Got bored waiting for @chriscolfer to come back and get ready for the emmys, this is what happens when I'm left alone :/ instagram.com/p/asdsFBVAWELTN

“So, does this mean that I'm winning?” Darren smirked as he pointed out the amount of favourites, retweets and comments.

Chris just glared at him.

>>> ! <<<

“Are you decent?”

Chris pulled his bedroom door open and let Darren inside. He was just about finished, just had to fix his hair and he would be done. Darren though, hadn't even tied his tie yet and his hair was all over the place. “Seriously Dare, how do you manage on your own?”

“I usually don't,” Darren grinned, “but you could help?”

Darren lifted the two ends of his tie that was draped around his neck, flicking Chris with one of them lightly. Chris huffed, pretending to be annoyed at Darren but took the tie in his hands anyway. He twisted the pieces in his hands a few times, finding that each way he moved them was not right and only created a deformed knot. He glared and pouted at the tie.

“Huh, not so easy is it?” Darren smirked and poked Chris in the chest.

“Eh, hands off,” Chris warned, “I can tie my own fine, thank-you very much.” Chris moved to stand behind Darren and put his arms over Darren's shoulders to reach for the tie.

Darren looked at him, confused, “What are you doing?”

“Using your reflection, doofus,” Chris looped the ends over each other, “now it's just like I'm tying my own.”

Darren looked down at Chris' hands as his fingers looped the pieces of fabric around each other. Chris started giggling and asked Darren to get him his phone so they could take a photo, “It's pay back time, Darren.”

Once his tie was neat, Darren looked up at his and Chris' reflections. Chris was still holding onto the edges of Darren's collar, his arms circled around Darren's shoulders. He was smiling brightly, looking directly into Darren's eyes in the mirror.

Darren smiled back, as Chris rested his chin on Darren's shoulder. Darren's eyes flicked to Chris', the ones right next to him, and his smile brightened. Over the last month or so, Darren felt himself becoming more and more comfortable around Chris, finding it easy to slip into his life outside of Glee. It wasn't unusual for Darren to be in someone else's personal space or a constant presence in their life, but somehow it felt different now, with Chris. Darren didn't know why, but he knew it wasn't the same as it had been with the Starkids.

He guessed that all came down to them being older now and of course things feel different when you're twenty-five compared to when you were a high school student or fresh out of college. It was only a few years, but Darren convinced himself that was the reason and stopped thinking so much. “Right, time to rock the red carpet.”

>>> ! <<<

In the car on the way over, Chris pulled out his phone to respond to Darren's earlier post and to make a new on of his own.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Honestly, cannot take this idiot anywhere. Oh wait, he didn't even leave the building...

 **Darren Chris** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer well that's what you get for abandoning me, hmph

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss you're like a 5 year old

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer watch it, or I will pat your head

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss do and you die

Darren leant over in the car, but Chris caught his wrist before he got past the middle seat. Chris glared at Darren, “I'm warning you, mess with my hair tonight and you _will_ die.”

“Okay, okay, I won't touch the hair,” Darren held his free hand up in surrender, “will you get go of my wrist, man?”

Chris let go, smirking.

“Jeez, you are strong dude,” Darren rubbed his wrist, “Ouch.”

Chris just continued smirking, then leant over in the car to snap a photo of him and Darren, both of them with their eyes wide and lips making kissing faces at the camera.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
He may be an asshole at times, but @DarrenCriss is the best car buddy!

“The fans are going to lose it tonight,” Chris chuckled.

Darren nodded, “Dude, we totally have to get a picture taken together. It's been like a month and we haven't been spotted on purpose.”

“Alright, let's see how many we can get.”

Darren's grin brightened, “Like, get heaps taken?”

Chris nodded, “Yep, let's try and see how many photos we can take together before the night is over.”

“Can we photobomb?”

“Of course, but umm, probably best not to photobomb on the red carpet, only inside.”

“Fuck yes, this is going to be-”

“Totally awesome!”

>>> ! <<<

Cameras started flashing the second the car door opened and Chris climbed out first and then Darren followed shortly after. The hovered close for a little while, but were both whisked off to be interviewed before they even had the chance to get a photo together.

After Darren finished his interview, he searched out Chris in amongst a lady with a microphone and a couple of cameramen. Darren walked over to them, poking his head into the frame of the camera. Chris startled a little, but then laughed when he saw who was suddenly standing close to him.

“And here's Chris Colfer's on-screen boyfriend, Darren Criss. Your co-star is up for nomination tonight, how do you think that is going to go?”

Darren looked across at Chris and smiled, “Oh no one ever knows how these things go, but no matter what happens, I'll still be proud of him. Christopher is an amazing talent and I am honoured to be given the chance to work alongside of him.”

The lady asked Darren a few more questions, but then he and Chris were being moved along the line of cameras. Chris was snagged by one interview crew while Darren was nudged to the next one. This time, it was Chris who finished first and sneaked his way into Darren's interview.

They tried to stick to their 'only inside' rule, but when they spotted a couple having their photo taken down ahead of them, they quickly scurried off to catch up. Chris and Darren slowed down just before they got to them and walked casually behind the couple but as soon as they were level, they jumped into the photo.

Darren wrapped his arms around Neil's waist and popped his head out from behind, smiling brightly with his mouth open, while Chris was tall enough to wrap his arms around David's neck and cover his eyes.

Cameras clicked frantically as Chris and Darren harassed Neil and David, but the couple soon joined in and were tugging on Chris and Darren just as much. After terrorising Neil and David for long enough, Darren pulled Chris away and they each tackled Lea from either side, both planting a kiss on her cheek before running off again.

They managed to latch themselves on to almost every Glee cast member and were about to sneak into an interview with Kevin when their managers spotted them. Darren's manager ushered him ahead of Chris, deciding it was probably best to separate them for the time being.

Darren just laughed his way into the building, while Chris tried his best to contain his giggles in his final interview.

>>> ! <<<

The next morning, Chris wakes up with a groan. He's tired, his head hurts and his mouth feels like sandpaper. Mustering all of his remaining strength, he pulls himself out of bed, groaning in the process, and drags himself to the bathroom where he washes his face.

He finds some diet coke in the fridge and gulps down a few mouthfuls before putting some bread in the toaster. He had barely gotten more than a step towards the cutlery draw when his apartment door burst open, “Dude oh my god, you have to watch this!”

“Ahhhhhh, what the _fuck Darren?!”_

Darren didn't respond, he instead charged into the kitchen and dragged Chris back into his lounge room. He turned on the television and flicked quickly through the channels until he landed on the one he was clearly looking for. It was a celebrity gossip channel.

“Dare, why are we-”

“Shh, just watch.”

Chris does what Darren says and turns to watch the segment. His head still hurts and his brain is a little blurred so it takes him a minute to realise that it's a highlight of the Emmys.

The screen flashes a few people on the red carpet. Chris spots a few Glee cast members arriving and then see himself getting out of a car. The segment cuts between Darren and Chris getting out of the car, the host of the show emphasising that the two of them arrived together.

Darren chuckled, “God, it's just too easy to get a reaction.”

The segment then cut to the host; _“Last night we had another fabulous night of gowns and suits walking the red carpet,”_ on the screen were a few of the same shots from earlier.

“ _But this year it wasn't the best dressed who stole the show. Co-stars and on screen boyfriends_ (“Seriously, why do they always introduce us like that?”), _Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, took the red carpet by storm and photobommed their entire cast, and even a very surprised but willing Neil Patrick Harris and his partner, David Burtka.”_ The screen displayed both photos and videos of Chris and Darren popping up around their cast mates.

“ _The boys also managed to get the fans screaming when Chris pulled Darren's glasses from his own jacket. What were they doing in there, boys? Their fun was short-lived though, as Darren was taken inside alone while Chris finished his interviews, somewhat distracted.”_

Chris giggled softly despite his head's protests. “It's too early for this, my head hurts.”

“A few too many drinks last night, huh?”

Chris shoved Darren, “Shut up, asshole.”

Darren laughed and got up to find Chris' laptop.

“Umm, I think we broke the fandom...”

Chris perked up, eyes glistening, “Does this mean I win?”

“What, no way!”

“But it was my idea take as many photos as we can.”

“Yeah, but I said we should photobomb.”

“I got the glasses on video.”

“I gave you my glasses.”

Darren was standing with his arms crossed, mirroring Chris' posture, who had stood up to argue back. They were standing close, arms touching and eyes staring at each other, Darren furrowing his eyebrows and creasing his forehead, while Chris gave Darren his best glare.

Their stance didn't last long, Darren being the first to cave. His face was still scrunched into a frown, but it became too exaggerated when his lips turned up at the corners. Chris fought back the urge to laugh at Darren trying to keep his giggles at bay.

Chris tilted his head towards Darren's as if challenging him to cave, but it caught Darren off guard and his face smoothed out into a genuine smile, almost bashful. Darren didn't notice his hands moving at first, until they came into contact with the cold, smooth skin of Chris' arms. He froze, aware of Chris looking at him incredulously.

“Umm,” Darren coughed and took a step away from Chris, “So who wins?”

Chris watched Darren for a moment, noticing that his eyes were darting everywhere, looking at anything but directly at Chris. “Oh, I'm sure we can break them even further.”

Darren grinned broadly, “Challenge accepted.”


	6. Pizza, Yum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, originally there was going to be three more chapters and an epilogue after this, but this chapter was getting too long so I split it, which means *drum roll* you guys get an extra chapter!! 
> 
> After this, four more chapters and then an epilogue! Enjoy :D

Darren opened his fridge and searched it's contents. He found nothing of use on the top shelf, nor the second shelf and the bottom shelf was just empty. He forcefully shut the door and groaned.

“I really need to go shopping.”

He scurried into his bedroom and picked up his wallet, phone and keys, then checked his appearance quickly before racing out to his car. He drove to the local grocers and picked up a basket on his way in.

Darren scanned the shelves, looking for any form of decent ingredient that he knew he would be able to turn into actual food. He stood in front of the vegetables and frowned as he mumbled to himself. “I don't even know what he likes.”

He gave up on the vegetables and walked away, deciding to have a look at the deli. On his way over, a shelf caught his eye and gave him an idea. Darren grinned excitedly and quickly picked up all the ingredients he needed then headed to the check out.

Back at home, Darren unloaded all the bags onto the counter. He was halfway through when Joey stumbled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

“Whoa, dude you actually went _shopping_?” Joey opened the fridge, finding the bottom shelf full, “Why do we have diet coke, we don't drink that stuff.”

Darren chuckled, “That's not ours, moron, it's for Chris.”

“Umm, then why is it in our fridge and not his?”

“Because, genius, he's coming over for dinner tonight.” Darren emptied the last bag onto the counter and started organising the ingredients. 

Joey turned around and smirked at Darren, “So that's why you went shopping for actual food?”

Darren frowned while opening a can of pineapple pieces, “Yeah, I'm not gonna just order take away man.”

“No of course not,” Joey agreed, then mumbled sarcastically, “cause I'm sure Chris would hate that.”

“What?”

Joey coughed, “Nothing, umm so what are you guys doing, just dinner?”

“Yeah and we're gonna watch a new movie Chris found." 

That morning on set, Darren had been bombarded by Chris who was babling about an awesome movie that they just had to watch. Darren invited him over for dinner and told him to bring the movie with him. It wasn't until Chris was running off to meet Lea for a scene that Darren realised he didn't even know what movie they were watching.

Joey leant against the fridge and watched Darren's whole demeanour change. His lips started to curl into a smile and his body relaxed. 

“Dinner with Chris, huh?”

Darren turned and pointed a finger at Joey, “Don't. Start.”

“What?” Joey held his hands up defensively, but he was still smirking, “I wasn't starting anything.”

>>> ! <<<

Chris got to Darren's around six o'clock. When he walked in, he could hear the television going and noise in the kitchen. He dumped his bags on the floor next to the couch and wandered into the kitchen, finding Darren bustling around. He was pulling circular oven trays from a draw and hadn't spotted Chris standing in the dining area. 

Darren lost his grip on one of the trays and it clattered to the floor. “Shit.”

“Need some help there?” Chris laughed out loud when Darren spun around and yelled in surprise.

“Christopher! You're here.” Darren put the second tray down on the counter and raced over to Chris, pulling him into a hug. 

“Hi.”

Darren went to the fridge and pulled out a can of diet coke for Chris and a beer for himself. He plopped himself onto the counter while Chris sat down on one of the swivel stools. They sat in silence for a few moments, both sipping at their drinks and strangely not knowing what to say. 

Chris turned his eyes on Darren, catching him already looking back. Darren's eyes flicked down to the beer in his hands and fumbled with the label. “Umm, so I had no idea what to cook, or if I can actually cook something edible, but I figured everyone loves pizza, but then I didn't know what pizza you like so I got a heap of stuff so we can make our own, I mean if you don't want it, that's fine but I though-”

“Darren.” He looked up to see Chris smiling, amused, “Pizza is perfect.”

“Oh, okay, in that case,” Darren grinned and jumped off the counter, “time to put your chef cap on, Colfer, cause we're having a pizza cook-off.”

Five minutes later, Chris and Darren were standing side by side in front of the counter with a pizza base. Chris stared at the containers that Darren had laid out on the counter. Darren had been right in saying that he got a heap of stuff because there wasn't a single space free. In front of Darren there were slices of pineapple, chicken, peppers, onion, ham and cheese. In front of Chris were containers of sliced bacon, pepperoni, olives, basil, prawns and lamb. 

“Dare, I don't think you got enough.”

“Oh shut up, Colfer,” Darren elbowed Chris in the ribs, “Pick a sauce.”

Chris looked over at all the sauces Darren had bought; tomato paste, barbecue, garlic, pesto and tzatziki. “Seriously, how am I meant to pick from all this?”

“You could order one with the lot?” Darren grinned sheepishly.

“That will taste so shit.”

Darren kicked Chris' leg, “Don't mock it until you try it.”

“Owww, fuck!” Chris hopped awkwardly while rubbing his leg, “For a short guy, you have strong legs.”

“Oh, a shot joke, very clever Colfer,” Darren dead-panned, “Now start making your pizza, I'm starving.”

Chris let go of his leg and stuck his tongue out at Darren before he picked up the jar of pesto while Darren reached for the tzatziki. “Ooh, grab my phone will you, I wanna make a vine.”

Darren reached over the counter and passed Chris his phone. “A vine of us making pizza at my house, this should be good.”

“Exactly, now smile for the fans, Dare Bear!”

>>> ! <<<

After their pizza was cooked, the cheese on top golden brown and gooey, Chris shot a clip of him and Darren with their finished pizzas. “And what concoction have you created, oh sir masterchef?”

Darren choked on his laughter a little as Chris turned the camera on Darren and his pizza, “I call this a...Volcano Flavour Explosion!”

“Yeah, because it's a disaster.”

“Oi!” Darren poked Chris on the shoulder, “My pizza is awesome.”

Chris scoffed, “Dare, it looks like a mountain.”

“A delicious mountain.”

Darren took both of their pizzas and put them on the chopping board to cut into slices, while Chris uploaded the video onto Instagram.

 **hrhchriscolfer**  
I'm still yet to discover the strange workings of this goober's mind... #Pizzanight

They sat down on the couch while they ate their pizzas, Darren trying his best not to spill his mountain of toppings over everything. Chris struggled to eat his pizza, spending more time laughing and almost choking every time he looked over at Darren. 

“Mock all you want, Christopher,” Darren mumbled around his mouthful of food, “But this pizza is fucking amazing.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Darren raised his eyebrows in a challenge, “Try it, smart ass.”

Chris leant over to Darren's side of the couch, reaching for a piece, but Darren stopped him and held out the piece in his hand. “If you pick that up, it will go everywhere, try this one.”

Not wanting to make a mess, Chris leant closer to the piece Darren was offering and took a bite, accidentally brushing one of Darren's fingers with his bottom lip. Darren let out a little noise, almost like a gasp and dropped the slice of pizza, which landed upside down on the couch. 

“Shit, was that my fault?” Chris panicked, having not even noticed Darren's gasp from earlier or that his lip had made contact with Darren's skin, “Sorry Dare.”

Darren stopped his breathing from becoming rapid as he picked up the pizza, avoiding Chris' eyes as best he could. “Don't worry, man. I dropped it.”

Chris watched Darren retreat to the kitchen with the fallen piece of pizza and return with a cloth. Darren wiped down the small patch on the couch. He continued to avoid looking at Chris who kept apologising over and over. He finally stopped when Darren threw the cloth in his face, resulting in a round of giggles that instantly eased the tension in the room.

>>> ! <<<

“Do want ice-cream?”

Chris scoffed, “Is there ever a time where the answer would be no?” 

Darren tilted his head in thought, “Hmm, fair point.”

He got off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. Chris could hear him opening the freezer, followed by a serious of loud thuds.

“Ouch,” Darren cried, “Shit, god dammit.”

“Dare?”

“I'm fine, don't mind me...just, umm yeah I'm good.” 

Chris laughed, and went back to watching the television. Darren returned five minutes later with two tubs of ice-cream and handed one to Chris. “I couldn't decide what flavour to get so I got cookies and cream and double choc.”

“Why do you get cookies and cream?”

Darren plopped himself onto the couch and opened the lid of his ice-cream, “We're sharing, doofus.”

Chris grinned and opened his own ice-cream. Darren fiddled with the remote for a few minutes, before playing some random tv show he had recorded a while ago. After taking a few bites, Chris was brandishing his double choc ice-cream tub in front of Darren's face. Darren quickly took a mouth of the cookies and cream then passed it over to Chris at the same time he took Chris'. 

“You forgot your spoon, idiot.” Darren said as he passed Chris' spoon back over.

Chris' expression morphed into disgust, “What, no! You can't cross-contaminate ice-cream flavours, jeez.”

Darren raised his eyebrows, “I have never heard of that rule.”

“You have now,” Chris held out his hand, “Now give me the cookies spoon.”

Darren handed over the spoon he had been using for the cookies and cream, still eyeing Chris as if he was crazy, “So instead we swap spit? That makes so sense.”

“Oh please, don't be such a baby,” Chris laughed as Darren popped a scoop of ice-cream in his mouth, “Besides, we've kissed, what's the difference?”

Darren choked on his ice-cream, spluttering it across his hand, “N-no, we have no-oh, right, Klaine.”

“Exactly, your argument is invalid.”

>>> ! <<<

“Where do you see yourself in five years?”

Darren was lying on the couch, his back stretched over Chris' legs. He had his arms resting on the cushions, crossed behind his head while his legs were crossed on Chris' other side.

Chris looked down at Darren, forehead creasing slightly, “What?”

“In five years, what do you picture your life to be like?”

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment and tapped his fingers; something he always did when he was trying to think. It was something about the rhythm and the sounds that helped him collect his thoughts. It was helping him now, too, until Darren started giggling. “Ahh, stop it, that tickles.”

Darren pushed at Chris hands that had been tapping gently at Darren's stomach. “Ohhh, someone is ticklish are they?”

“No!” Darren held up a hand, pointing it at Chris, “Answer the question, dork.”

Chris huffed, “Fine, umm. In five years I'll be what, twenty-six, well Glee will be finished by then, so I see myself at the premiere of my newest movie and selling my final instalment of The Land of Stories, ermm...and maybe I'll be on Broadway.”

Darren whistled low, “Whoa, you've got a busy life ahead of you.”

Chris nodded, agreeing with Darren. He knew everything that he wanted to do, he had everything planned out in his mind ready to go. That's not to say that he knows he will succeed at everything he wants, but he sure as hell will try. “You know me, can't keep me from working. What about you, where do you see yourself in five years.”

Darren hummed, “Well, I will still be playing the music scene and hopefully getting some acting jobs, but in five years I see myself married with kids.”

“Great, your future vision makes me look like a selfish, egotistical, money-hungry-”

Darren sat up, resting his body weight on his elbows, “Hey, none of that. Just because you pictured something different to me, doesn't mean you're selfish.”

“Dare, you pictured a life with a family, I didn't even picture myself with a partner, let alone marriage and kids and a family home.”

Chris frowned, wondering to himself if he really was as self-absorbed as he had been told by so many people before he joined Glee. Darren saw the change in Chris' expression and this time sat up fulling, holding his weight on one arm and curling his free hand over Chris'.

“In five years, I'll be thirty, you'll be twenty-six. I know three years isn't a lot of difference but when it comes to commitment and family, it is a huge difference. A lot can change in three years. Who knows, wait a year and I'll ask the question again, your answer could be completely different.”

Chris ducked his head, then looked up at Darren, “When did you get so wise?”

Darren scoffed, “I've always been wise, I just save it for the right occasion.”

“So you see yourself with kids?”

“Of course, man,” Darren grinned widely, “I love kids. Like you hear people complain about having to clean up toys after their kids, changing to a family car, carrying their kids until they're old enough to walk, giving up most of your social life to look after them; call me crazy but I want that, I can't picture my life without it.”

Chris smiled, thinking of Darren as a father. He would make a good father, a great one even. He was so energetic and enthusiastic, Chris didn't think he would be worn out by children, even if they gave him hell in the night, Darren would still be able to function. 

Darren was still smiling. It was hard not to, especially when he was so certain that his life would involved children. He had been facing in the direction of the kitchen while he was talking, but he turned to face Chris, who was smiling proudly and looking up at Darren.

“I think you'd make a perfect dad.” Chris gave Darren's hand a squeeze; he didn't even realise he still had hold of Chris'. Darren squeezed back before letting go of Chris' hand and then placed it behind him to even out his weight. 

The change in position straightened Darren up, moving him closer to Chris. Their faces were level and Darren was able to count the individual freckles on Chris' skin, each eyelash that was fanned out neatly and each speck of colour that made up Chris' eyes. 

Darren's eyes flicked down to Chris' lips, then back to his eyes that were gazing back at Darren with intent curiosity. Slowly, Darren tilted his head and glanced down at Chris' lips again, this time letting his eyes linger. He felt his body leaning forward, the movement so tiny it was barley noticeable.

“I'M HOOOOME!”

Chris let out a yell and Darren screamed, toppling to the floor when Chris jumped, causing him to lose his balance. “Fuck, JOEY!!”

“Oops, my bad,” Joey grimaced, “Totally didn't mean to scare you.”

Darren was still sprawled out on the floor, cradling his arm and mumbling in pain and fury. “You ass, Joey!”

“See, this is what you get for sitting like an idiot on furniture,” Joey accused, poiting his finger at Darren. He turned to Chris, “He was sitting like an idiot, wasn't he?”

Chris still hadn't recovered from Joey's abrupt entrance, so he nodded quickly but didn't reply. Darren rolled over and propped himself up on his knees then stood up, somewhat wobbly. “Joey, kitchen, now.”

Joey retreated to the kitchen, yelling behind him, “Save me Colfer!”

Chris laughed, “You're on your own, Richter.”

In the kitchen, Darren rounded on Joey, “Dude, what the hell?”

“What? I'm sorry,” Joey held up his hands in surrender, “Didn't realise you were so jumpy.”

Darren glared at Joey, “I thought you were coming home after ten, why are you already back?”

Joey sighed, “I got stood up, got sick of waiting and decided to come home. Thought you and Chris would be cool with and extra guy for guys night.”

“It wasn't a _guys_ night, Joey!” Darren hissed, flapping his hands around him. 

Joey let his hands fall to his sides and looked at Darren a little flabbergasted, “Not a guys night? Then what- oh my god, was this a _date_?”

“Shhhh, no...god just,” Darren ran a hand over his face, “You umm, kind of...”

“I kind of what?”

Darren sighed, “Youkindofinterruptedsomething.”

Joey chuckled, “Come again?”

“You interrupted something, okay.” Darren mumbled, though clear enough for Joey to hear him. He faced Joey, but didn't look at him directly, instead he focussed his eyes on the counter.

“Were you about to _kiss_? Oh my god, you were, weren't you? That's why you got such a fright.”

Darren glared, “Will you keep your bloody voice down.”

“Does Chris know you feel this way?”

“ _I_ don't even know how I feel, how is he supposed to know?”

Joey shrugged, “You were about to kiss him, doesn't that tell you how you feel?”

“I don't _know_ , okay!”

Darren groaned and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on his curls. He honestly didn't know where his mind was at; he didn't even know what he would have done if Joey had not come home early. He might have pulled away and brushed the moment off by making a joke or asking a random question. He might not have pulled away. He didn't know because he had no idea what he was thinking right now. 

After a few minutes of convincing himself, Darren pulled himself together and told Joey he was going to go back out to Chris. 

“We're continuing this conversation later,” Joey said as Darren started to walk away.

Darren laughed, “Whatever.”

When Darren waltzed back into the lounge room, Chris was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a laptop on his knees. Darren could see his body shaking slightly and he was holding a hand to his mouth; he was laughing.

Chris caught sight of Darren as he approached the couch and looked up, face bright and smiling. “Dare, oh my god you have to see these.”

Darren sat down on the couch next to Chris, who passed the laptop closer so it was sitting on both of their legs. Chris had their tumblr page open and there were multiple posts of the video that Chris had film earlier when they were making pizzas. 

“Why are they jumping out of windows...repetitively?” Darren asked, his eyes bugging.

Chris laughed, “Because they _done_ , they are _so done_ with us, they _just cannot_.”

Darren frowned, “Wait what?”

“Tumblr language, Dare,” Chris soothed, “They're technically saying that we're so adorable and cute that they can't handle how much they love us.”

Darren pulled on his top and pretended to brush off dirt that wasn't there, smiling smugly, “Well, don't we feel special then.”

Chris whacked Darren on the arm, “Oi, no getting a big head.”

“What, we're successfully driving the fandom crazy, we should be proud!”

Chris just shook his head, though he was smiling.

“You are a dork.”

An hour later, Joey walked out of his room to get a drink from the kitchen. He glanced over at the couch, about to say something to Chris and Darren when he noticed that their movie had finished and was replaying the menu theme. On the couch, Chris was half sitting up, though he was leaning against the back of the couch, he lulled against the soft cushion. Darren's legs were draped over Chris' and he was leaning up against the arm of the couch, but his head was on the same cushion that Chris was on. Their faces were close and Darren was practically curled up on Chris' lap.

Joey turned the television off and picked up a quilt from off the floor to drape over the two boys; after scaring them once today, there was no way he was doing it again. With one last glance, Joey went to get his drink and then went to bed.

Back out in the lounge room, Darren moved in his sleep, curling his arms around Chris, who responded wrapping his arms around Darren and pulling him closer. Darren's face was now buried in Chris' neck and a very small, sleepy smile tugged at Chris' lips.just 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't go how I planned, like I wasn't actually planning to include Darren's whole developing feelings quite yet but then this happened and Joey just pushed his way in, so yeah! 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think cause I was kind of unsure about this one :P


	7. Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry it's taken so long to update, but I just have not been motivated to write at all for a while because I got inspiration for a random crisscolfer fic and had to write it before I lost that inspiration, so if you want to check that out here is a link; http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032589
> 
> It's called 'How Did We Get So Tangled' and you can find it on my 'works' page if the link doesn't work!
> 
> Oooh and keep an eye out for two quotes; one is something Darren has actually said and one is from Harry Potter, see if you can spot them :P
> 
> Anyway, I've made you wait long enough, so here is the next chapter!

Darren woke up the following morning with a painful groan; his body was stiff, his legs were aching and his back was ice cold. He pulled his cramped arms out from behind his head and stretched them above him. 

He was about to cuddle back into the cushions on the couch when something cold collided with his face. His eyes flew open as he jumped backwards and he tried to focus on what was in front of him. He frowned when he realised it was a foot, but then smiled mischievously and reached forward with one hand and poked the foot.

“Quit it, you asshole.” Chris groaned from the other end of the sofa and smothered Darren's face with his foot again.

“Then get your ugly feet out of my face, Colfer.” Darren bit back, pushing Chris' feet away.

Chris shoved Darren back with his feet, this time effectively pushing him off the couch and into a heap on the floor. “Seriously, now I'm considering cooking my _own_ breakfast and leaving you to fend for yourself in the cereal cupboard.”

“Wait, you were actually going to cook breakfast?” Chris asked as he sat up and looked down at a pouting Darren.

“Umm, yeah I thought maybe...maybe we could have bacon and eggs,” Darren scratched the back of his neck, “I mean, toast and cereal get a bit...boring, you know?”

Chris stood up quickly off the couch, reached his hands down to pick Darren up and pull him to his feet, “You had me at bacon, let's go!”

Five minutes later, Chris and Darren were in the kitchen, each of them holding a fry pan on the stove. Chris had taken the bacon from Darren the second he pulled it from the fridge, leaving Darren to scramble the eggs.

Chris spent most of his time making it difficult for Darren by putting things in his way and taking the things he was using. Chris leant across the stove when Darren turned to the opposite bench and picked up the spatula, placing it out of Darren's reach.

When Darren turned around, Chris had to press his lips together to keep himself from laughing.

“Wait, where did-” Darren looked side to side, flapping his hands around in the air. He frowned when he couldn't find the spatula and looked up at Chris to find him shaking lightly with silent laugher, “Chris, where did you put it?”

“Me what, I didn't do anything.”

“You're a terrible liar, you know that right?”

“Me what, I don't lie.”

Darren tried not to laugh, “Nice try Christopher, now give it back.”

“Find it and you can have it.”

Darren started searching. He looked behind Chris on the bench, under the sink and behind the bowls, “Ugh Chris!”

“What?” Chris asked innocently.

“Really, you put it up high so I couldn't reach it?” Darren accused, pointing up at the spatula that was poking out from on top of the microwave.

“Oh what a stupid place to put that,” Chris laughed, but leant against Darren's side to reach the spatula and pull it down, brushing his arm down Darren's back in the process.

Darren shuddered, “Doesn't that umm, doesn't that make you the stupid one?”'

“At least I could reach it,” Chris said, letting Darren take the spatula, “Why is your microwave so high?”

“Ugh, I don't even know,” Darren stirred the eggs a couple of times, making sure they were ready, “I didn't really notice much about the kitchen when I bought this place to be honest.”

Chris frowned a little, but then shrugged his shoulder, “Hmm, come to think of it, neither did I.”

Darren kicked Chris out of the kitchen a minute later so he could plate up their breakfast without eggs and bacon going everywhere. 

“Oh my god, these eggs are fucking amazing!” Chris exclaimed after eating a mouthful, “What did you put in them?”

“Nope, you can't know all my secrets,” Darren shook his head, “If I tell you, then you'll never be here for breakfast again.”

Chris pouted, “Fine, but don't complain when I'm knocking down your door demanding that you cook me bacon and eggs.”

“I wouldn't mind,” Darren smiled bashfully, looking up at Chris through his eyelashes. Chris watched Darren's eyes curiously for a moment, then smiled brightly and fist-pumped the air.

“Yes! I will remember you said that.”

“Remember what?” Joey asked as he walked into the room.

Chris turned to face him, “Darren said he wouldn't mind if I knock down his door and demand that he make me bacon and eggs for breakfast.”

Joey raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, then turned to look at Darren who was looking guiltily up at Joey, “Did he now?”

Chris nodded and took another bit of eggs.

“Well you must be special, Colfer,” Joey smirked, watching Darren out the corner of his eyes, “Darren only ever cooks those eggs for Chuck.”

“Don't you have somewhere to be, Joey?” Darren asked trying not to grit his teeth together too hard.

“Nope, I'm hanging out here all day.” 

Darren shovelled the last of his breakfast into his mouth and jumped up from his seat, “Well you get the house to yourself then because Chris and I are going out.”

“We are?” Chris asked, confused.

“Yes, now go and get changed while I clean up.” Darren shoved Chris in the direction of his bedroom then started picking up their plates from breakfast. Joey was hovering and Darren could feel him watching him, but he looked everywhere but at Joey, hoping to avoid any form of conversation. 

Joey continued to watch Darren as he rinsed off the plates and fry pans before stacking them in the dishwasher. They were silent for a moment as Joey thought of what to say to Darren, or if he should say anything at all. Darren's face lit up in a bright, closed lipped smile and Joey looked around confused.

“What are you smili-” He cut himself off when he heard a voice coming from outside the kitchen; Chris was singing, “Oh wow, you've got it bad man.”

Darren dropped the plate that was in his hands and it shattered in the edge of the open dishwasher. He jumped to the side with a yell then let his arms flop to his sides in defeat. He looked up at Joey with wide eyes and Joey couldn't tell what his friend was thinking until he saw tears welling in Darren's eyes. 

“Dude, I'm sorry,” Joey stepped forward but stopped when he realised that the plate had shattered to his feet. Darren let his head fall and caught it in his hands, slumping against the edge of the counter. He knew Joey was right, he knew he had it bad, but admitting that made it all real, admitting that opened too many doors for disaster and he just wasn't ready for that to happen. He wasn't ready for everything to blow up in his face, he wasn't ready to explain his feelings to everyone when _he_ didn't even understand them. 

“Are you okay...?” Joey asked uncertainly. Darren let out a shaky breath. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

Joey stayed silent for a moment before asking, “What are you thinking.”

“I don't know,” Darren said sadly as a single tear ran down his cheek, “I don't _know_ any more.”

>>> ! <<<

Chris walked out of Darren's room, dressed in clean clothes and hair swept up in his trademark hairstyle. He was humming along to the song he had been singing earlier, but stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of china breaking from the kitchen. 

He rushed to the kitchen, noting that the door was mostly closed, only open a fraction. He put his hand on the door to open it when he heard Joey ask, “ _What are you thinking?_ ”

“ _I don't know,_ ” Darren said, “ _I don't know any more._ ”

Chris waited a moment, making sure there was silence on the other side of the door before gently pushing it open. He walked in to see Joey's back to him and Darren leaning against the counter with his body bent forwards, holding his head in his hands. Chris looked down and saw the shards of plate that were scattered on the tiles of the kitchen floor and on the door of the dishwasher.

“Everything okay in here?” Chris asked tentatively, stepping to Joey's right.

Darren sniffed, took a deep breath and wiped the couple of tears that had leaked from his eyes off of his cheeks, “Umm yeah just...” He bent down and started picking up the larger pieces of the broken plate, “Got a fright. Should have umm, been more careful.”

Chris knew that Darren wasn't upset because he broke the plate, he knew that Darren wasn't crying because he got a fright. Chris knew Darren was lying, he just didn't know why. 

“I think cooking two meals may have been too much for you to handle,” Chris joked, attempting to shift the attention away from what was really upsetting Darren.

Darren laughed out loud, “I'll remember that the next time you're over and need to be fed.”

“Asshole,” Chris muttered, “Go and get dressed, I'll clean that up.”

>>> ! <<<

“Darren are you _insane_?” Chris exclaimed when Darren pulled the car over and turned off the engine, “Who am I kidding, of _course_ you are.”

“I am not insane,” Darren scoffed, “I am adventuress.”

Chris huffed and glanced wryly out the window – thankfully tinted – at the crowded street, “Can't you be adventuress _without_ creating a riot?”

Darren pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. He turned around to grin mischievously at Chris, “Isn't that what we're trying to do?”

Chris watched as Darren jumped out of the car and onto the street, shutting the car door behind him before stepping on to the side walk. He walked alongside the car until he got to Chris' door and pulled it open, smiling like an idiot when Chris glared at him.

“Come on, Christopher...” Darren pouted and fluttered his eyelashes.

“Seriously, you're actually doing that?” Chris dead-panned.

Darren reached into the car and pulled Chris' arms, dragging him onto the side walk, “Live a little you...”

Chris started chuckling, “See, I'm just too brilliant to insult?”

“Idiot,” Darren mumbled, “Come on, we have some stars to take photos with!”

If any of Chris' other friends had asked him to walk the Hollywood walk of fame with them, Chris would have laughed in their face and told them that it wasn't going to happen. Chris couldn't even be seen out in public on the quiet streets without the fans losing their shit over just him being spotted walking to lunch, there was no way he would be able to be seen on Hollywood Boulevard. 

With Darren though, there was no way he could say no. Even though he knew there would be no way that they would make it through the day unscathed, he still went along with Darren. Of course, they were spotted almost immediately. That didn't stop Darren from ensuring that they got to every single star without missing a single one; even if he had no idea who the person was, Darren still insisted on getting a photo with the star. 

It was a long day; a long, tiring day, but one that Chris would never forget. He and Darren spent a lot of time talking to fans, who they were pleased to see didn't crowed them and mostly left them alone once they continued walking. 

Chris' favourite part of the day though, was when Darren let out an unmanly squeal when he saw the star for Walt Disney. Darren's energy, enthusiasm and child-like nature rubbed off on Chris a lot when they spent time together and Chris could feel himself following Darren's advise to live a little.

When they came across the star for The Beatles, Chris immediately grabbed the first person he could and asked them to take a photo of him and Darren. 

Darren looked at Chris suspiciously, “Why didn't you just get me to take it?”

“Because, you have to be in this one with me, dummy.”

Darren smirked, “Is this a Klaine reference?”

“Duh,” Chris said as if it was obvious, “Now give the camera your best Blaine face.”

After three hours of photos, talking with fans and both boys _being_ fans themselves each time they came across a star of someone they idolised, Chris and Darren finally made it to the end of the Hollywood walk of fame. Chris was completely wrecked and was in desperate need of food and diet coke, while Darren was like a child who had forgotten what food was and wanted to head back to the car and move on to some other insane activity. 

“Nope, no more,” Chris groaned, “I am starving, I _need_ food.”

“Jeez, okay okay we'll go get food,” Darren held up his hands in surrender, “You're a little scary when you're hungry, you know that?”

Chris just continued to glare.

For lunch, they ended up buying a large bucket of fried chicken pieces to share and decided to drive out to Santa Monica to eat. They took off their shoes and carried them as they walked out on to the beach. They sat in the middle of the open area with the whole pier in view and stretched out on the sand.

They ate without talking for a while, both of them content with just being around the other without having to make conversation, until Darren broke the silence, “How long do you think we'll be on Glee?”

Chris thought about that for a moment. He honestly had no idea. Ryan may listen to the cast when they suggest things or specifically ask them for ideas, but he has always been a man of mystery and Chris had no clue whether this would be the last season of Glee or not.

“I honestly don't know,” Chris dragged his fingers through the sand, “I mean I know it can't go on forever, but...”

Darren hummed in agreement, then turned to Chris and asked quietly, “Every thing’s going to change, isn't it?” 

“Not everything,” Chris smiled, continuing when Darren tilted his head in confusion, “You'll still have me.”

“Good,” Darren wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder and hugged him tightly but awkwardly from the side, “I'll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this one feels weird but meh...I kind of needed to get it done so I could get myself back on track and motivated for the rest of the story...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comment if you found the two quotes I mentioned :P


	8. Running In Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking a long time to update, but I've gotten back into writing lately so hopefully I can get through some more! :D

Chris jumped in his seat when the door to the break room slammed open. He looked up to find Darren dressed in Blaine's clothes, hair gelled ready for their scene that they were going to be filming that morning.

“Hey you,” Darren smiled and walked over to sit next to Chris at the table.

“If I suffer from a heart attack at a young age, I'm blaming you.” Chris crossed his arms and leant back in his chair.

Darren pouted, “Oh come on, I brighten your day!”

“Whatever,” Chris mumbled, looking away from Darren and down at the notebook he had been writing in.

“Oh my god, I _do_ brighten your day,” Darren's face lit up, “Don't I?”

Chris shoved Darren in the shoulder, “Okay fine, yes you do.”

“Ha!” Darren grinned triumphantly.

Chris looked up at Darren for a couple of moments. He watched the way his eyes were squinting, the way he wasn't just smiling, but beaming in a toothy grin. It made Chris smile seeing Darren this happy, because seeing Darren like this made Chris happy as well. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Darren asked and tilted his head curiously.

“Happy suits you,” Chris answered, not looking directly at Darren.

Darren ducked his head, still smiling, and looked up at Chris through his eyelashes, “How do you know I'm actually happy? I'm an actor, I could be fake happy.”

Chris scoffed, “You're not an actor, you're an acorn and I know when you're happy.”

“Seriously,” Darren dead-panned, “You're never going to let me live that one down are you?”

“Nope.” Chris shook his head, grinning.

Darren sighed, then lifted his head, “How do you know when I'm happy?”

“I just look at your eyes,” Chris said as he lifted a hand to touch the corner of Darren's eyes where a group of lines were bunched together, “You get squinty when you're happy.”

Darren's smile faded from his lips and the lines Chris' fingers were brushing against disappeared as he stared directly at Chris in surprise. His mouth parted when Chris flicked his eyes between Darren's. 

Chris didn't move his hand, instead he left it resting against Darren's cheek, his fingers moving in gentle circles. Darren's eyes flicked down to Chris' lips and back up to his eyes before he slightly tilted his head into Chris' hand.

Darren started to lean forward before he lost his chance again and-

“Chris, have you seen Darren I can't fi- oh there you,” Lea stopped abruptly when she spotted Chris and Darren at the table, bit boys staring at the other intently and leaning too close for general conversation. Chris let his hand fall onto the table beside his notebook and Darren turned his body to face the table.

Lea looked awkwardly around the room, “Umm, sorry. Ryan wants to talk to you both, so...”

“Tell him I need to finish this off,” Chris pointed down at his notebook. “I'll be there in a couple of minutes”

Darren got up from his chair, “I'll meet you in there.”

Lea's eyes danced between the two boys and she rounded on Chris the second Darren left the room and rounded the corner.

“Oh god, please tell me I didn't interrupt something.”

“No, you didn't.” Chris answered, not looking up from where he was writing.

Lea frowned at him and pulled his notebook out from under his pen. “You're lying, what's going on.”

Chris sighed, “I think he was about to kiss me.”

“What!?” Lea shrieked.

“Keep your voice down,” Chris hissed and flapped his arms in her general direction.

Lea smiled guiltily, “Sorry, but really?”

“I don't know,” Chris let out a noise that sounded like a sigh and a groan, “Maybe, I mean I thought he was going to last time, but that was a week ago and he hasn't said anything about that so I have no ide-”

“Whoa, hang on, slow down,” Lea held her hands up in a shushing motion, “What do you mean last time?”

Chris looked down at the table, “At our pizza and movie night, we were on the couch and I swear I thought he was leaning in, but then Joey got home, so...”

“Wow,” Lea breathed, “Did you want him to?”

“No, yes, I don't know, maybe,” Chris sighed and hid his head in is hands, “I don't want to make a big deal of it.

Lea smiled sympathetically, “Then don't, just let it happen.”

>>> ! <<<

Darren waited in Ryan's office for five minutes before Chris walked in to sit down in the chair beside him. He smiled at Darren and said hello to Ryan, which eased Darren's panicked nerves that Chris definitely would have noticed the moment between them this time.

“Boys, I'm just going to be blunt,” Ryan said, leaning back in his chair, “What the hell is going on with you two on twitter?”

Chris and Darren both turned their heads to look at each other, both of them trying their hardest to keep their lips closed instead of laughing. “Do I even want to know?”

Darren held a hand to his mouth and pressed it firmly, he was watching Chris who was on the verge of losing it. 

“It's kind of a joke...”

“A joke?” Ryan asked, eyebrows raising.

Chris took a deep breath, calming himself down, “You know, giving the fans what they want until it seems so normal that they don't make something out of nothing when it relates to Darren and I.”

Ryan considered them for a moment, “Do you realise that, by doing whatever it is the two of you have been doing, has only encouraged the fans more?”

“Oh...” was all Darren said. Chris was silent.

“Look, I'm not telling you both that you can't interact like that on social media, I'm just making sure you know what the consequences are.”

Darren tilted his head in confusion, “The fans have always been convinced that we're together though.”

“What about both of your futures?” Ryan asked, looking between the two of them, “What are the two of you going to do when you get a girlfriend Darren or Chris a boyfriend?”

“We'll deal with it when it happens,” Chris answered, surprisingly abrupt.

Ryan sighed, “Like I said, I'm not making you both stop, but I just want you both to consider what it might be like for a significant other to be dragged into it all.”

“We're best friends,” Darren said quietly, looking down at his hands. Ryan looked between Darren, who had gone strangely quiet, and Chris who was looking at Darren, his eyes a little worried and confused.

“Okay, just...just keep in mind what I said.”

Chris and Darren left the room together, both with their heads and stomachs churning. Darren was genuinely upset, he knew that he couldn't have the life that so many others could, have the freedom to be around and talk to anyone without people making a huge deal out of it, but that didn't mean it didn't upset him. Chris could understand why Ryan was worried, he knew that their might be consequences, but he was sick of doing what people wanted, doing everything that made life easier for others. 

“I think Ryan might be right,” Darren said, voice distant, “We didn't really think this through.”

Chris stopped and turned to face Darren, “No, just because a bunch of people we don't even know don't understand the difference between real life and fiction, doesn't mean we should stop acting like normal best friends do.”

“I know it sucks, it seriously fucking sucks, but they've taken it too far.”

“Too far how?”

“Last night I was on tumblr and they were talking about our babies,” Darren's eyes widened and he cradled his arms to emphasise his point, “ _Babies_ , Chris. _Chil-dren!”_

Chris laughed out loud, enticing a smile out of Darren who had been amused by the conversation he witnessed on tumblr the night before, “I know it's crazy, but seriously, we would be idiots if we wasted the opportunity to have this much fun.”

“Huge idiots.” Darren grinned.

Chris grinned triumphantly, “Good, now we better get to set before the crew have our heads.”

>>> ! <<<

Later that night, Darren was sitting on his couch with his laptop and was about to open tumblr when his phone chimed beside him. He picked it up and found the screen lit up with a new message.

He laughed out loud, as he opened the message. 

**#1 Ninja (deal with it)**  
 _I'm bored. Fix it._

**Dare  
** _really christopher, when the hell did you take my phone?_

**#1 Ninja (deal with it)**  
 _thank-you for clarifying my ninja skills ;P_

**Dare**  
 _in your dreams, colfer_

**#1 Ninja (deal with it)**  
 _you can't deny my ninja skills, you didn't even notice me take your phone_

**Dare**  
 _oh shut up, I can see your head growing from here_

**#1 Ninja (deal with it)**  
 _Fine. But seriously, I am so bored. Help me!!!_

**Dare**  
 _I have diet coke?_

**#1 Ninja (deal with it)**  
 _I'll be there in ten!_

>>> ! <<<

Ten minutes later, Chris was barrelling through Darren's apartment door without knocking and ran into the kitchen. He emerged a few moments later with a can of diet coke.

“Dare, you are a life saver.”

“I assume you ran out?” Darren asked, smirking.

Chris flailed his hands about, “I swear I had another slab, but no!!”

“I feel your pain.”

Darren went into the kitchen to grab some ice cream and brought it back into the lounge room before the two of them sat down on the couch. “The episode should be on soon, want to watch it?”

“Sure, which episode?”

“Um, dunno.”

They waited a couple of minutes before the episode started and Darren clapped happily when he realised which episode it was.

“Do I want to know why you're so happy about this episode?”

Darren just smiled triumphantly, “You'll see.”

After watching the episode, wrestling for the final mouthful of ice cream, trolling tumblr and messing with Grant Gustin for the fun of it, Chris had forgotten all about Darren being pleased that _Asian F_ had aired that night.

“Chris, oh my god,” Darren flailed as he scrolled further down their tumblr page, “Look at this, it's the baby post.”

Chris got up off of the floor where he had fallen earlier (laughing) and sat next to Darren. He looked at the screen and abruptly stopped laughing. He was looking at a picture of himself and Darren walking together, holding hands, but Chris was holding a baby on his hip.

“How the hell do these people pull this shit off?” Chris sounded impressed.

“I could never photoshop like this.”

Chris laughed, “Dare, that's not really saying much, you can't even deal with paint.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Darren retaliated, laughing.

“Keep scrolling.”

Darren slapped a hand over his mouth after scrolling for a few seconds, “Oh my god, they merged our faces to see what our son would look like?”

“Oh god, they're insane.”

“They do realise that's impossible, right?” Darren asked, uncertainly, “Because if they don't, they need to be taught, like now.”

>>> ! <<<

Chris didn't up leaving until well after 11pm and when he did get home, he found he already had a message from Darren.

 **Dare Bear Pooky Bear**  
So who is the ninja?

 **Rumble Roar**  
Still me!

Rumble Roar  
Seriously, you call yourself Dare Bear Pooky Bear?

Dare Bear Pooky Bear  
You want to play games, fine! Game. On.

Before Chris could reply, his phone chimed with a twiter notification, to which he groaned as he opened the tweet.

 **Darren Cris** @DarrenCriss  
Roses are red, Chris' eyes are blue, Kurt is fucking adorable, I want a bouquet too :( instagram.com/p/dfaeHEDOFBAKJI

On his screen was a photo of him and Darren standing on the McKinley stairs as Kurt and Blaine. They were both holding on to the red and yellow bouquet of flowers and had their faces tilted towards them as if they were smelling them. Their eyes though, were open and looking up at each other.

Chris remembered the photo being taken by Lea when they were messing about on set. He smiled as he remembered that the photo was definitely him and Darren, not Kurt and Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks heaps for reading, please leave a comment so I know what you think!!


	9. Epiphany In a Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh you guys, thank-you so much to everyone who commented on my last chapter and anyone who commented through tumblr, you all made me so ridiculously happy!

Chris walked into the break room, letting out a sigh at finally being able to get away from everything happening on set. His peace didn't even last more than a few seconds before he spotted Darren sitting on the couch. His legs were pulled to his chest and his arms were crossed on his knees while his head lolled to the side and rested on his arms.

He didn't even look up when Chris said hello, just mumbled something Chris couldn't understand.

“Why do you look so defeated?” Chris asked and dropped his bag beside the couch. He poked Darren's shoulder and sat down on the couch, considering Darren with amused concern; Darren was never like this. He was sometimes quiet, right before something important like a gig that his family was watching, but he was never so...subdued.

Darren groaned in response, “I may or may not have accepted one of Mark's challenges.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot?” Chris asked, amused.

“Yes, you actually,” Darren chuckled, “Every day!”

Chris laughed, “Well good, at least you're aware.”

Darren lifted his head to look at Chris and he looked positively petrified. His eyes were wide and his lips were puffed out into a pout.

“Oh no, what the hell did you agree to?”

A muffled sound escaped Darren's mouth and he looked up at Chris with terrified eyes, “A horror movie marathon.”

“Oh my god, how did you get yourself in-”

“And you have to participate.”

Chris stared at Darren, eyes wide and mouth gaping, “What?!”

Darren cringed guiltily and held his hands up in defence, “I'm sorry, I have no idea how that happened, but he kind of insisted.”

“What do you get?”

“Huh?”

Chris sighed, “Tell me you're you're not stupid enough to accept a horror movie marathon challenge from Mark without there being some sort of prize?”

“Oh yeah,” Darren's eyes lit up and his smile widened, “Ryan mentioned re-filming some scenes for the next episode and there is going to be a Katy Perry song but he hasn't decided who is singing it and kind of wants us to decide so Mark thought we should make challenges and compete for who gets the solo.”

Darren finished his sentence with barely any air left and Chris couldn't help but shake his head in exasperation, “There is no way you're going to win this, you hate horror.”

“Yes, but that's why I have you.”

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed, “I am so going to regret being your friend after this.”

“Dude, I'm the coolest friend you've ever had.”

>>> ! <<<

“Coolest friend I've ever had, huh?” Chris asked, a slight tremor to his voice.

Darren was curled into Chris' body, hands gripping Chris' so tightly Chris thought he might lose circulation soon. They were on the couch in Mark and Cory's apartment, huddled together as close as possible and trying to hide their eyes behind each others' hands.

Mark, Cory, Harry, Kevin and Chord were lounging around the room, each looking casually laid back and not at all bothered by the horrendous images that were flashing on the screen.

Darren flinched at the same time Chris let out a small yell. They both lifted their hands to their eyes attempting to shield their view of the screen where a bloodied body just fell from a vent in the roof.

“Oi, no covering your eyes you two,” Mark yelled from his seat.

Chris felt his hands being pulled away from his eyes and he turned his face to glare at Cory who had hold of his wrists. Cory just raised his eyebrows and then nodded at the screen.

Darren whimpered when Kevin pulled his hands away, “Guys, this is cruel, can't we at least cover our eyes in some parts?”

“Umm, no,” Cory answered, “That defeats the whole purpose of this being a challenge.”

Darren grumbled and shuffled himself closer to Chris, tucking himself into a tighter ball. Chris smiled, amused. He was scared too, he hated horror movies, but Darren was completely petrified. He sunk lower into the couch, drawing Darren into a comforting hug when the demon that was the one doing the killing came back on the screen.

“You guys are psychotic,” Darren grumbled, “How can anyone even like this shit?”

Harry, Kevin and Chord laughed loudly at Darren's whining, while Mark and Cory stared at Darren in outrage.

Darren jumped when the girl on the screen touched a curtain and the whole thing wrapped around her, accompanied by loud, sudden music.

“Okay, that's it,” Darren hid his face against Chris' torso, “A Katy song is not worth this kind of torture. I'm going to have nightmares for months.”

“Dude, come on,” Mark threw his arms up, “The next one is the best one, don't be a wimp.”

Darren huffed, “Two and a half horror movies is enough for me.”

“Just one more.”

“Not gonna happen,” Darren mumbled against Chris' ribs.

Ten minutes later, Chris and Darren were both tucked in on each other, Chris' arm was wrapped securely around Darren's waist, his head resting on Darren's shoulder, while Darren's hands were clutching Chris' free hand that was wedged between their chests. They were breathing evenly and lightly; both of them sound asleep.

>>> ! <<<

Chris woke up to the sound of a camera shutter, laughter and whispers. He cracked his eyes open to find Mark, Cory, Harry, Kevin and Chord standing in front of him, Mark holding his phone up as if taking a photo.

“Salling, what the hell are you doing?” Chris asked sleepily, giving Mark a pointed glare.

Mark took a step back and dropped his arm down, hiding his phone behind his back, “Jeez Colfer, you're even scarier when you wake up.”

Chris lifted his hand and stuck his finger up at Mark, but jostled Darren when he moved.

“Wha-what happnd?” Darren mumbled fitfully and flailed a little, almost falling off of the couch before Chris wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

“Seriously Dare, how do you survive on your own?” Chris asked, hooking his chin over Darren's shoulder.

Darren huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Why are you so mean?”

“Oh chin up, buttercup,” Chris lifted his hands up to Darren's face and pulled his lips at the corners, forcing Darren's pout into a smile.

“Fine, but only because you sat through two and a half horror movies with me.”

Chris smiled and pulled Darren's arms away from his chest and held them to his waist, wrapping his own arms over the top. They both looked up at the five boys staring down at them.

“Give me that phone, Salling.” Chris glared at Mark.

Mark fumbled a little with the phone and pointed to the door, “Yeah, I have to um, meet...someone, bye.”

He darted out the door, shortly followed by the others when Chris turned his glare on them.

Chris and Darren watched, confused, then turned to look at each other when they heard Chord yelling after the others, “Guys, why don't we have a bromance like theirs?”

They both burst out laughing.

>>> ! <<<

“Christopherrrrrrrrrr!”

Chris chuckled at Darren's sing-song voice and turned around to see the man running up behind him.

“Hey Dare,” Chris smiled and slung an arm around Darren's shoulder. Darren squeezes Chris' waist briefly then jumped in front of him, practically bouncing on his feet.

“Dude, oh my god,” Darren exclaimed, “I was just in the studio and the three hundredth song was being recorded, _three hundredth_.”

“Really, we're up to three hundred already?”

Darren clapped his hands excitedly, “Yeah man, and it's a mash-up!”

Chris frowned a little, “You seem overly excited for a three hundredth song that's a mash -up.”

“Duh, Amber, Naya and Heather were singing it and it's this really poignant rendition of _Someone Like You_ and _Rumour Has It_ by Adele where something is going on with Santana.”

Darren took a deep breath and nodded at Chris as if to emphasise his point.

“I get your excitement and all, I mean it _is_ Amber, she could probably sing you a hate song and you would think it was beautiful.”

Darren quirked an eyebrow, “Ignoring your hint of an insult,” Chris giggled, “You're right, I probably would, but that's beside the point, they were amazing, I cannot wait to see their performance.”

“You're acting strange,” Chris said and tilted his head to the side as if he were analysing Darren.

“What? No, I'm not,” Darren's eyes flicked around nervously.

“Oh sure you're not, and Kurt Hummel is as straight as an arrow.”

“You know, your sarcasm wounds me,” Darren pouted and held a hand to his heart.

Chris chuckled, “Quit deflecting. Why are you so excited?”

“I told you, I was in the studio and-”

“Wait, why _were_ you in the studio?”

Darren stammered, “I was umm, I was...”

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Darren. Chris knew he would cave eventually, all it would take was a little silence and Darren would start to feel uneasy and would have to talk.

They both stood there, staring each other down, daring the other to speak first. Chris could see Darren starting to fidget.

“Okay, okay,” Darren surrendered, “I was recording a song.”

“Oh,” That wasn't what Chris had been expecting. He had just assumed that Darren had been sneaking in on recordings.

“What were you recording?”

“A song,” Darren grinned, ear to ear.

Chris sighed, “No shit. Seriously, just tell me.”

“Er sorry, gotta run,” Darren turned on the spot and ran around the corner, laughing his way back to set and leaving Chris standing alone in the corridor.

“Why the hell do I put up with him?” Chris sighed and headed towards wardrobe.

>>> ! <<<

When Darren got home later that night, he checked his twitter straight away because his phone had gone off multiple times on his way back from set. He flopped himself onto his couch, exhausted from another long day of filming. Not to mention spending the day avoiding Chris and his pointed glare. There was only so long Darren could keep a secret from Chris, if he kept pestering him, Darren would cave eventually.

His twitter opened on his laptop with a long list of notifications, most of which were from Mark and Chris.

 **Mark Salling** @MarkSalling  
Naw, wittle @DarrenCriss and @chriscolfer couldn't handle the scary horror movie #cuddles pic.twitter.com/dUHSIGSERFUSDGBH

Darren started laughing at what Mark had written and clicked open the attached photo. He promptly stopped laughing when the photo loaded and stared at the screen.

In the photo, he and Chris were cuddled close together, their limbs tangled. One of Chris' arms was wrapped tightly around Darren's waist while his own was resting limp over Chris' stomach.

Their free hands were both clasped together between them against Chris' chest.

Darren followed every detail of the photo with his eyes, from the way he had tucked himself so close to Chris, his head snuggled into Chris' neck, to the way Chris had let his head fall on top of Darren's.

He smiled down at the photo and couldn't ignore the sudden onslaught of feelings that were developing in his stomach, in his heart, in his mind, his _everything_. He gasped softly and let his jaw fall open as he continued to stare at the photo, not even taking the time to read the comments from Mark and Chris.

The cushion beside him dipped and Darren felt a body flop onto the couch and into his side. His eyes didn't even leave the screen, but he could feel Joey watching him.

“You were right,” Darren said.

“Right about what?”

Darren handed his phone over to Joey who looked curiously at the screen, his eyebrows raising in understanding.

“Does this mean you're ready to have that conversation?”

Darren shrugged, “Not really going to be much of a conversation, but sure.”

Joey considered the photo for a moment then glanced at Darren, “You like him, don't you?”

“Yeah, I like him,” Darren sighed, but then smiled, “I really, _really_ like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading :D


	10. Your Shutter Love

“What are you going to do?”

Darren sighed and leant back into the couch, “I don't know.”

“Are you going to talk to him?”

Darren let out a long breath, his lips vibrating in exasperation, “And risk totally screwing up our friendship?”

“Come on D, this is Chris we're talking about,” Joey reasoned, “No matter what, he wouldn't let a friend go like that.”

“Yeah I know, I'm just...” Darren ran a hand over his face. He knew Chris would stay his friend no matter what, no matter how uncomfortable Darren's feelings made their friendship, Darren knew that Chris would do whatever it would take to make things okay. But he didn't want it to come to that, he didn't want Chris to need to make things okay, “I'm scared, okay. I'm scared I will never be able to ignore this, I'm scared of what's going to happen to us when Glee finishes, I'm scared of losing him to someone else, I'm just...I'm _scared_.”

Joey opened his mouth, but closed it again, not really knowing what to say. He had never seen Darren like this before, had never had to help any of his friends through anything like this, so he was at a loss of what to say.

“I almost kissed him again,” Darren said, so casually you would would think he was talking about what he was going to buy at the grocer.

“Really?” Joey asked, “What happened?”

“Nothing. Lea walked in before anything _could_ happen,” Darren sighed, “I think she talked to Chris after I left though.”

“Do you think he knows?” Joey asked, re-unlocking Darren's phone and looking at the picture of Chris and Darren again.

“I don't know, maybe?” Darren shrugged, “I've almost kissed him twice, that's got to be obvious, right?”

Joey though about it for a moment. He couldn't give Darren an answer on that one and didn't know what he could tell Darren that would help or that he would _actually_ listen to.

“What do I do?” Darren asked softly, “I don't want to make a big deal of it, but I can't ignore it either.”

“You don't have to do anything,” Joey said, handing Darren back his phone, “Just let it happen.”

Darren let out a breath and nodded. He could do that, he could just let it happen instead of trying to figure out what to do, instead of stressing himself stupid trying to find the best way to tell Chris.

“Dude, it's almost Halloween,” Joey exclaimed and Darren was thankful for the subject change, “Have you decided what or who you're going as?”

“Shit! I was supposed to talk to Chris about that,” Darren groaned, frustrated at having nearly forgotten about his idea for him and Chris for Halloween.

Joey smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Darren, “Going with Chris, are you?”

“Oh shut it!” Darren hit Joey on the arm.

“Okay, okay,” Joey held his hands up, “I'm sorry, I won't say anything else.”

Darren eyed him suspiciously until he was satisfied that Joey wasn't going to say anything further.

“Can I at least know what you're going as?”

Darren shook his head, “That's for me to know an-”

“And for you to find out,” Joey finished, “How original, D.”

“Shut up and make me dinner.”

  


>>> ! <<<

“Not just the school you idiot, _everyone_!” Naya swung her arm in an arch a few seconds before Cory threw his head to the left and brought his hand up to cradle his face.

A collective gasp echoed throughout the auditorium and everyone stared on shock, jaws dropped.

“Cut,” a voice called from behind the cameras, “Final run through.”

Naya, Heather and Amber walked back to the main stage and into their starting positions while Matthew sat back down in his seat and everyone else relaxed back into their characters.

Chris slumped in his seat for a moment, taking the opportunity to loosen the stiff posture he had been holding for the afternoon. Beside him, Darren seemed to be doing the same thing, but in a more typical... _Darren_ sort of way. Chris stared at him with his eyebrows raised.

“What in the hell are you doing?”

Darren looked up with a mischievous glint in his eye and nodded towards the stage, “Isn't it great?! I told you it was amazing, didn't I?”

“Yes, okay I believe you now,” Chris sighed, “Not that I didn't believe you before, but you _were_ acting a little strange. Well, strange _rrr._ ”

Darren pouted, “I resent that.”

“Of course you would.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know what it means.”

“Why would I ask if I already knew what it meant?”

“I don't know, it's probably one of your mind tricks.”

“Mind tricks? I'm not some psychopath.”

“Oh I don't know, you're strange like that.”

“No more than you.”

“Come on Dare, let's not have this argument again.”

“Afraid you'll lose this time?”

“Against you? I don't think so.”

“I could take you on.”

“Are you forgetting I was on a debate team?”

“Are you forgetting that I play mind tricks?”

“Ah, so you admit it?”

“No, I'm just using your words against you.”

“But-”

Cory turned abruptly in his seat and glared at the two boys, “Will you both knock it off, your dorkiness and immaturity is making it hard to concentrate.”

“He started it,” Darren pouted and crossed his arms over his chest because Chris _had_ started it, he was adamant about that.

“And you're supposed to be the older one?” Lea asked having turned around after Cory did.

Darren just poked his tongue out at her.

The crew got the cast's attention shortly after that and gave out a few directions to a couple of people before setting up the scene again. Chris felt Darren moving next to him and turned to see him bouncing lightly in his seat again like he had been before, a large grin on his face.

“Calm down before you pee your pants,” Chris whispered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Darren.

After shooting the scene, the cast and some of the crew stuck around for a special panel in celebration of the three-hundredth song. Darren pouted for a good five minutes when Kevin took the seat next to Chris, but soon snapped out of it when questions about Klaine were directed his way.

The panel lasted a while, with each member of the cast having the chance to answer some questions while one of the photographers shot some photos of them. When they weren't being asked questions, Chris and Darren took the opportunity to entertain themselves by messing with each other over and around Kevin.

While Chris was talking, Darren leant forward and rested his elbow on his knee and cupped his chin in his hand. He spent the whole time staring at Chris, changing his expression every so often from angry, to overly happy, to sad and then down right crazy in the hope to make Chris laugh.

It worked at one point, much to most people's confusion as none of them could see what Darren was doing. Chris eyed Darren with a piercing glare for the remainder of the panel after that.

“You. Are. So. Dead.” Chris grit out once the panel was over and Kevin had left his seat.

Darren dramatically held his hand to his chest, “Oh me? What could possibly warrant my death, Christopher?”

“Do you know how hard that was, I nearly lost it!”

Darren just giggled in triumph and Chris punched him in the arm,

“Ouch, watch the violence,” Darren pouted and took a step away from Chris.

Chris schooled his expression to look apologetic and reached for Darren, pulling him back to stand in front of him. While they were talking, normally for once, the seats around them filled up again and Darren refused to sit on the other side of the stage, so Chris patted his knee and Darren happily sat down, wriggling back so he was against Chris' chest. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's waist and clasped his hands over his stomach while Darren wrapped his own arms over the top.

Lea was sitting on the chair beside them and looked over to find them already settled together on the chair. Darren's attention was on Naya who was talking to him from the other side but her eyes found Chris' and her heart warmed at the smile that spread over his lips. He shyly averted his eyes away from Lea and rested his chin on Darren's shoulder before looking back up at her, finding her looking to the front of the stage.

The photographer, Bianca, was back and was clicking away at her camera, capturing more photos of the cast. Chris then noticed that the camera was pointed directly at him and Darren. He smiled cheerily then turned to face Naya and join her conversation with Darren.

It was a while before they all finished up as Ryan had given everyone quite a bit of the afternoon off because filming had been packed tightly since early that morning. Once they did, Chris scurried after Bianca while Darren was distracted by Lea and a piano.

“Excuse me,” Chris called out, “Bianca.”

She turned around, gripping her camera in her hands. Her smile was bright when she spotted Chris, “Chris, what can I do for you?'

“Um, those photos you just took,” Chris asked, uncharacteristically shy, “I was wondering if I was able to have some copies? I mean, if I can't that's fine, I just thought no harm in asking, right?”

Chris cringed. He was spending far too much time with Darren, he was starting to ramble a lot more these days. Strangely, that made him happy, to have someone like Darren making an influence on him, making some kind of impact on his life, however small.

“Of course you can, I'll forward them off to your manager if you like?” Bianca smiled, picking up on Chris' strange mood. He had shown a fair bit of interest in photography and her cameras since she started on set and had often dragged Darren to look at all the new things he had discovered. Bianca had gotten to know him quite well in their short visits and his relationship with Darren, whatever kind of relationship they had, was one of the strongest yet most simple ones she had seen.

“Would it be okay if you sent it to my person e-mail address?”

Bianca smiled, “Of course.”

They traded contact information and Chris gave her a quick hug before running off to find where Darren had wandered off to. He needn't look far; Darren hadn't moved from the piano even though everyone else had left and gone for the remainder of their afternoon off.

Darren's eyes were trained on the keys of the piano, occasionally closing. Chris watched Darren's face, watched the way his features twisted and morphed as the notes rung out in the auditorium. He didn't recognise them, the notes. Didn't recognise where they were from, but something about them made him smile, made him feel like he was being consumed by their meaning, by the emotion that was behind them, even though he didn't know what that emotion was.

He could hear Darren's voice, but couldn't hear the words until he walked over to Darren and sat down next to him on the bench. Darren continued playing, only acknowledging Chris by smiling and shuffling over a little to make room.

“ _I just wanna tell you I love you, it’s the hardest thing to say,”_ Darren looked at Chris from the corner of his eyes for a brief second. He hadn't intended for Chris to hear his song but he knew Chris well enough that he would just ask questions if Darren stopped. So Darren continued playing. “ _i_ _turned my head upside down, trying to find some kind of way,”_

Chris watched Darren curiously as he listened to the words he was singing, “ _Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,”_

Darren was lost in the song, Chris could tell by the way his eyes closed more than they opened, “ _I try to be a poet, but since I met you,”_ He could tell by the way Darren was blending his lines with lyrics from earlier, even though Chris hadn't heard them, he knew Darren's style and the way he sometimes spoke the end of his songs before singing the last line.

“ _I've never been good with words,”_

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Darren had his hands pressed down on the keys while Chris had his eyes on Darren whose own eyes were closed, “That song makes you happy, doesn't it?”

Darren's head shot up to look at Chris, his eyes wide in surprise, “How did you know?”

Chris wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the surprised look off of Darren's face, but held back as he thought of Lea telling him to just let something happen; if Darren really had been about to kiss him, he would again.

“I could just tell by the way you were singing it.”

Darren smiled brightly and nudged Chris with his shoulder, “It's kind of dangerous how you know me so well.”

“Know thy enemy,” Chris chuckled as he tapped his finger on his temple.

“Wait, where did you run off to before?” Darren asked.

“Oh, um I was just talking to Bianca.”

Darren smiled knowingly, “Asking her about her cameras again?”

“Ha, yeah something like that.”

“You really love photography, don't you?”

Chris sighed, “Yeah, I just wish I had more time to learn. And a camera to learn with.”

Darren hummed in agreement before jumping up and tapping Chris on the shoulder, “Come on, let's make the most of the afternoon we have off...well, what's left of it anyway.”

>>> ! <<<

“Okay, get me out of this thing, now.” Chris groaned as he pulled at the cream, half turtle neck sweater he was wearing. He and Darren had just filmed _Perfect_ and Chris had not stopped complaining about the “ _monstrosity_ ” since he came out of wardrobe that morning.

Darren took the sweater out of Chris' hands and smirked, “Oh I don't know, I think Kurt should wear this more often.”

“ _Do not_ give wardrobe any ideas!” Chris glared and pointed his finger at Darren menacingly.

Darren laughed and hung the sweater up on Kurt's clothing rack before returning to his own on the other side of the room. They changed silently for a moment before Darren spoke up from behind his partition, “Hey, can you come over tonight?”

“Yeah, how come?” Chris asked, hearing the off tone in Darren's voice. He almost thought it was nervousness, but thought better of it and shrugged it off as Darren being up to something.

“I have something to show you.”

Chris smiled. Definitely up to something.

>>> ! <<<

Darren left set before Chris did as he had to stay back and film another scene. When he got to Darren's, he opened the door and was greeted by a sight he did not expect.

A baby was crawling towards him.

A blonde, adorable, giggling baby was crawling along Darren's floorboards towards Chris who was standing in front of Darren's open door, frozen to the spot with his draw dropped.

He quickly closed the door and put his bags down before he bent down to pick up the rapidly moving child. He lifted her to sit on his hip, holding her close enough so she wouldn't fall backwards. He cooed at her, causing her to giggle. Her eyes were impossibly bright, shining in a solid and vibrant blue.

Chris heard Darren in the kitchen, squawking in surprise about something Chris was sure he didn't want to know about.

“Shit, Phoebe, where did you go?” Darren dropped something in the sink and then rounded the corner into the lounge room where Chris was standing with a baby in his arms, “Oh, hi!”

“Why have you got a baby crawling around your apartment?” Chris asked as he shifted Phoebe into a better position. She was now facing him more and could see the faces he was pulling at her.

Darren watched as Chris poked his tongue out at Phoebe before poking her gently on the nose, enticing a loud round of giggles from her. He smiled, seeing how at ease Chris was with children. He had always thought Chris would be, judging by his patience, but picturing Chris with kids was nothing compared to actually seeing him with them.

“Babysitting.”

“Who is this beautiful little girl?” Chris asked, but kept his baby voice on and spoke to Phoebe.

Darren motioned Chris to follow him into the kitchen, “This is Phoebe and this is her brother Mason,” Darren said and picked up the second baby that was sitting in a high chair in the middle of the kitchen.

“They're Riker's cousins, he had a gig tonight and needed someone to babysit last minute because the whole family wanted to go support him.”

Chris nodded, but got distracted when Phoebe started grabbing hold of his ear. Darren had invited Chris over to show him his surprise, but had not been expecting to be babysitting for the night. He watched Chris again and, even though he was disappointed he wasn't spending time with just Chris, he was more than happy playing with kids with Chris by his side.

Phoebe and Mason were gorgeous. Chris couldn't take his eyes off of them for more than a couple of minutes. He didn't think anything could be cuter until Darren joined in, playing with Mason and making him laugh, which in turn made Darren laugh, and Chris decided that Darren giggling with children was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

When it got to eight o'clock, Darren finally caved and said that they should put Phoebe and Mason to bed, so he and Chris picked them both up and took them into the make-shift nursery where two cribs were set up.

Chris set Phoebe down in her crib before covering her with a pink and white spotted blanket while Darren pulled out a blue striped blanket for Mason. Surprisingly, they both settle quite well considering how hyped they had been before.

They both stood at the end of the two cribs, looking down at the twins who were already drifting off to sleep, both exhausted from hours of playing. Darren looked to his left where Chris was standing close to him, eyes bright as he watched Phoebe kick her legs happily. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward then, to lean forward and press a kiss to Chris' lips. He refrained, though. It may have felt like a moment to him, but if Chris wanted it, then he would kiss Darren first.

Darren thought back to what Joey had said; _Just let it happen_.

Which is exactly what Darren was going to do.

So he didn't kiss him. Instead he dragged him into the kitchen for a chocolate-chip cookie bake off.

# 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you didn't know, the song in this chapter that Darren was singing is one of his own and is called "Words" which you can find him singing live on youtube from his Listen Up tour! (If you type in this 'Darren Criss - Words @ Nouveau Casino (Paris)' you'll find a HQ and close up version)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please comment and let me know what you think :D
> 
> There are three chapters left if all goes according to plan!


	11. Something Had Changed

“Oh god, no!”

“Please?”

“There is no way.”

“Yes way.”

“No, we are not-”

“Oh come on,” Darren whined as he clasped both his hands in front of him, pleading for Chris to understand how perfect his idea is, “It's genius and you know it.”

Chris scoffed, “Genius? More like idiotic. This is more insane than your idea to go gallivanting on Hollywood Boulevard.”

Darren pouted but then flashed a bright smile, knowing Chris would not be broken or convinced by fake sadness.

“Please Christopher, it'll be perfect, I promise you.” Chris sighed and Darren smiled brightly, “I knew you would agree.”

“Oh really,” Chris raised his eyebrows, “And how would you have known that?”

“You always do when I call you Christopher.”

Chris opened his mouth to say something, what, he as not entirely sure, so he closed it and looked at Darren for a moment when he realised something, “But you almost always call me Christopher.”

“And you almost always agree,” Darren replied, grinning cheekily.

“Smart ass.”

“Oh quit your whining and come choose your costume,” Darren said as he dragged Chris by the arm over to a group of racks.

Chris huffed but let Darren pull him anyway, “I may be agreeing to this, but I still think you're insane."

Darren chuckled, “Trust me, this is going to be awesome.”

Two hours, six clothing racks and no luck later, Chris and Darren find themselves near buried in clothes. Darren looked around at all the mess, from the pile that was hiding his legs to the scattered garments by the door. He looked over at Chris who seemed to have disappeared under his own mound that was double the size of Darren's. 

“Er, Christopher.” Darren called out, “You okay under there?”

Darren waited, but when there was no answer he started looking around nervously, half expecting Chris to tackle him from behind.

“Christopher...” Darren called again, this time chuckling nervously, “Marco?”

“Polo!”

Darren laughed loudly and then dived directly on top of the pile where Chris had called from. 

“Ouch!” Chris groaned, “Get off me, fatty.”

“Hey, who are you calling fat?”

Chris sat up straight and rolled Darren onto the floor, “Oh I don't know, maybe the asshole who just jumped on me.”

“I am _not_ fat,” Darren pouted childishly.

Chris looked at Darren for a moment and roamed his eyes over Darren's body, “Okay, you're not fat, but for a tiny guy, you must have big muscles because you are not light.”

“That's not fair- wait, did you just say you think I have big muscles?”

Darren watched Chris with bright, hopeful eyes as he looked around nervously as if searching for the right answer amongst the mess of clothes.

“Umm, well...you...” Chris waved his hands around helplessly and avoided Darren's impossibly wide smile.

“You do, don't you?”

Chris flopped his hands down, huffed and mumbled, “Yes.”

Darren fist pumped the air and made a show of flexing his arms to the side, “Hey, check this out,” Darren said and held his arms up, “boom, pow, fire pow-errrr!”

“You are such a child.”

Darren went to argue back when a thought suddenly occurred to him, “Do you think I'm attractive?”

Chris groaned, “Why am I friends with you?”

“Why wouldn't you be friends with me?” Darren challenged half-heartedly as he was still attempting to flex his muscles even more.

“I could think of a few reasons,” Chris deadpanned.

Darren dropped his arms down and turned his attention to Chris, “But seriously, do you think I'm attractive?”

“Chris' eyes widened a little at the sudden focus from Darren, “You can't just ask me that!”

“Come on, Christopher,” Darren whined, “You're the perfect person to ask.”

Chris side-eyed Darren with a soft glare, “Why, because I'm gay?”

“No, because you're honest,” Darren answered without hesitating.

“Oh...well I-”

The door to the room burst open, causing Chris and Darren to jump and flail amongst the mess of clothes. Darren ended up tangled in a scarf while Chris hid himself behind a thick sweater.

“What the hell are you two idiots doing?”

Chris and Darren recovered themselves and each threw the closest item of clothing directly at Joey, who cried out and ducked in surprise, though Chris' shoe hit him on the arm.

“We're um,” Darren looked helplessly at Chris.

“We're helping wardrobe,” Chris said.

Joey eyed them suspiciously, “You're...helping wardrobe? By what,” Joey swept his eyes over the room, “Trashing the whole place?”

“No, we're...sorting.”

“Sorting?” Joey didn't sound convinced.

“Yeah, for um-” Darren frowned at Joey, “Wait, what are you doing on the Glee set?”

Joey shrugged, “I was bored, came to hang out.”

“Oh awesome,” Darren pushed some clothes away that were burying his legs again, “But ah, are you cool with hanging out here for a little bit?”

“Sure dude,” Joey made to move closer, “Can I help sort?”

Chris and Darren looked between each other in slight alarm, both stammering as they tried to respond to Joey.

“You're not sorting, are you?”

Joey looked between Chris and Darren for a couple of moments before they both turned to face him, expressions guilty as they shook their head from side to side.

“I'm not even going to ask,” Joey sighed and sat down at the edge of the mess, “But just out of curiosity, what would the wardrobe department staff say if they walked in right now?”

Darren cringed a little, “Er, well I did ask permission to borrow some things.”

Joey shook his head and sighed.

>>> ! <<<

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Chris looked from the shirt he had been trying to match with a pair of jeans and found Darren looking down at his own hands, fiddling with a tie. He dropped the tie in his hands and found Chris' eyes.

“Do what?” Chris asked.

“This,” Darren gestured around him and Chris.

Chris raised his eyebrows curiously at Darren, “Didn't you just beg and plead to convince me to do this?”

“I know but...” Darren sighed and averted his eyes awkwardly, darting them around the room, “I didn't even ask if you might want to um, to go with someone else.”

Chris watched Darren for a moment as he chewed his lip and twisted his fingers around the tie he had been holding before. He looked so nervous and so suddenly defeated that Chris just wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him tight so he would know that Chris wanted him more than anyone.

“And who else would I want to go with?” Chris asked, “I agreed to go with _you_ , which you know I wouldn't have if I didn't want to.”

Darren's fingers stilled and he looked up at Chris, his eyes gleaming, “You mean that?”

“Course I do,” Chris smiled brightly before he moved forward to pull Darren into a hug that lasted much longer than any platonic hug should. “Now come on, let's get a move on if we want to get out of here before tomorrow.”

Darren's eyes trailed after Chris and he wandered off to start picking up some of the mess that they had created. His lips curled into a small smile as his body gave an involuntary shudder.

Chris picked something up off the ground and chucked it in Darren's direction where it landed with a thud at his feet, “Come here and help, lazy!”

“You two would be great together,” Joey spoke softly from behind Darren.

Darren smiled brightly this time and held up the prop that Chris had thrown at him, turning it over in his hands. He opened his mouth to say something to Joey when an idea suddenly hit him; the perfect costume to go with the perfect prop.

“I hope we will be.”

>>> ! <<<

**Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
Yay! I finally get my own bouquet :D

**Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss No you don't, you have to return that one to the prop department when we go back to work

**Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer You're a kill joy, Christopher

**Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Are not!

**Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Are too!

**Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Are not!

**Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Are too!

**Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@DarrenCriss Are not!

**Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer Are too!

**Cory Monteith** @CoryMonteith  
@DarrenCriss @chriscolfer STOP! Stopstopstop STOP! You're giving me a brain ache and I am not even in the same room as you both!

**Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@CoryMonteith Sorry Cory...

**Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
@CoryMonteith Sorry tall guy

Chris and Darren were in the back of the car, Chuck was driving them, Joey and Lauren to a club where all the Glee cast were having a Halloween party. Chris and Darren were sitting next to each other in the back with Lauren sitting on the other side next to Chris. Joey had shot-gunned the front seat before Chuck had even opened the door.

Darren was bubbling with excitement when they got in the car, but the closer they got to the club, the more nervous he felt. He didn't understand why, but something felt different, something felt...he didn't know how it was different, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed.

It didn't feel like it did before. When they first started messing with the fans, it was like a game, a competition to see who could create the biggest reaction. Now though, it didn't feel like a game, it felt more like reality, like their life.

Darren shook his head to clear it and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Joey who took a photo of everyone in the car all cramped to fit together in the screen; even Chuck managed to fit the side of his face in. 

**Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
Who is ready to party?! Instagram.com/p/fhafyafybahaiba

Five minutes later, Chuck was pulling up to the curb just past the club entrance. Joey and Lauren practically fell out of the car in excitement and disappeared through the doors without a backwards glance. Chris and Darren hadn't even opened their doors yet.

Darren turned to look at Chris whose eyes were trained on the crowd of paparazzi that were lined up behind the barriers, “You ready for this?” He asked, knowing that he wasn't the only one who felt the difference, the change in the little game that they started three months ago.

Chris turned his eyes on Darren, “Yeah, I am.” He reached forward with his right hand and clasped Darren's left. He gave Darren's hand an encouraging squeeze before Darren opened the door and they stepped out in front of the cloud of flashing white lights.

>>> ! <<<

The inside of the club was lined with dark burgundy walls, booths that surrounded the dance floor and a bar that ran the length of the long room. People in costume crowded the dance floor, from vampires to witches and pirates to sailors. Kevin, Jenna and Diana were sitting in a booth, laughing as they watched the masses trying to dance in their costumes, while Chord, Harry and Mark were at the bar doing shots. 

To the side, Cory was sitting on a stool with Lea leaning back against his, sipping at a cocktail that was glowing bright pink. Neither Joey nor Lauren could be seen from the edge of the crowd but Naya and Heather were on the floor dancing.

Chord looked up when Chris and Darren approached. He nudged Mark who turned Harry around and they all stood their, staring wide-eyed. Mark leant to the side and yelled to Chord over the music, “Dude, why are Kurt and Blaine here?”

Lea looked up having heard Mark yelling and her lips pulled into a bright, knowing smile. Chris and Darren were holding hands and Darren was clutching a bouquet of red and yellow flowers in his free hand; they were wearing the same clothes that Kurt and Blaine wore when Kurt gave Blaine the bouquet of flowers.

“See, _this_ is why we should have a bromance like theirs,” Chord hit Mark in the arm with the back of his hand, “Why didn't we think of something cool like that?”

Mark and Chord got themselves into a debate about...Darren couldn't even follow what, so he turned his attention to the others at the bar, all the while still clutching hold of Chris' hand. For some reason, it didn't feel right letting it go.

Several limbs attached themselves to Chris from behind and tugged him backwards towards the dance floor, pulling him away from Darren who stood a little helplessly at the bar as Diana and Jenna dragged Chris away.

It didn't didn't take long for Joey to find Darren sitting on a bar stool in between Cory and Lea who kept glancing at him suspiciously and a little knowingly. He was beginning to fidget when Joey bounded over, almost landing on top of Darren and sending him off balance.

“You should kiss Chris,” Joey said, his words slurring slightly. He and Lauren had obviously raced straight for the bar when they arrived.

Darren's eyes widened, “What?”

“I mean, you're Blaine, he's Kurt, why not? And you want to, right?” Joey looked up at Darren from the stool beside him that Lea had freed for him to sit on, “You want to kiss him, right? You told me that you tried to.”

Cory was looking between Darren and Joey, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Darren glared at Joey and thanked his lucky stars that it was too dark in the room to see his blush, even under the strobe lights.

“Okay, I think someone has had too much to drink,” Darren laughed awkwardly and pulled Joey up before leading him over to a booth. He dropped him down and sat opposite. “Dude what the hell?!”

Joey's eyes were wide and pleading, “I'm sorry, D. I didn't mean to.”

Darren sighed, there was no way he could yell at a drunk Joey. That was like yelling at a child who just lost their favourite teddy, “It's okay.” He kept Joey at the booth for half an hour before he let him out into the crowd again, deeming him safe to operate on his own without doing anything too stupid.

He was just about to go find some of the others, preferably Chris if he could, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a message from Chris.

**Christopher**  
Help! Me!

**Dare**  
What, why?

**Christopher**  
Being preyed upon by a dumb chick who doesn't know what gay means.

Darren dropped his phone on the table and laughed at Chris' message. He was just picking his phone back up, tears in his eyes, when Lea joined hi at the table.

**Dare  
** God, only you Christopher. Can't you just push her off or run away?

**Christopher**  
I'm not pushing a girl, besides, she's kind of feisty :O It's like a can of sardines out here!

**Dare**  
Okay, okay! Where are you?

**Christopher**  
Somewhere in the middle?

**Dare**  
Way to make my life easy :P

**Christopher**  
Oh shut up and come save me!

Darren locked his phone and slipped in into his pocket. He apologised to Lea for bailing before he stood up and made his way through the crowd, nudging people out of the way in an attempt to get through.

It was harder than he thought. The club had filled significantly since they arrive and almost everyone was on the dance floor, making it harder to push his was between the bodies pressed against each other.

He passed Naya and Heather on his way through, who tried to pull him in and wedge him between them, but he wiggled his way under their arms. The dance floor was much bigger than he had thought and he couldn't even tell if he was in the middle or not, given he couldn't see over the sea of people.

Sighing, Darren pushed forward until a small clearing came into view. A couple of dancers were showing off in a little circle and just passed them he could see Chris. The girl was still there, trying to pull Chris in to dance closer with her and Darren felt a sudden pang in his stomach. 

He stood their for a moment, frozen and not knowing what to do, but the girl wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and Darren pushed through the last of the crowd. He stepped up next to Chris, whose expression screamed relief, and slid one of his own arms around Chris waist from behind. He felt Chris freeze fore a moment under his touch.

Chris turned slightly and looked at him questioningly, but Darren only winked and pulled Chris closer. The girl finally noticed Darren but instead of moving away like he had hoped, she smiled and rolled her body closer to Chris, causing him to jump and glare at Darren. 

Darren wrapped his other arm around Chris' waist and started to move with the music, hoping Chris would catch on and follow his lead. Chris looked more confused than anything, but he went along with Darren and turned his body around so they were face to face. The girl was still there, trying to press herself between them so Chris lifted his arms over Darren's head and let them fall loosely around his neck.

They moved together in time with the music, Chris rolling his hips side to side while Darren pressed his top half closer and closer until they were touching from chest to waist. Chris tightened his arms around Darren's neck and pulled him closer, dancing his fingers through his dark, curly hair. Darren pressed his head close to Chris', letting their noses touch and their foreheads press tightly together. 

Darren forgot about the girl, forgot about the reason why he was here, in the middle of the dance floor, his arms wrapped around Chris and his nose brushing Chris' skin. He forgot he was only meant to get the girl away from Chris and instead let himself go. They both knew something was different between them, so why not go with the change? 

Two songs passed and they were both still dancing in each others' arms, the girl from before having left to find someone else to dance with around the time Chris put his arms around Darren's neck. They took no notice of her or anyone around them. 

>>> ! <<<

It was three in the morning by the time Chris and Darren surface from the dance floor. The rest of the cast had bumped into them at some point, but it was clear after only a couple of moments that the two of them only had attention for each other. Lea and Joey spent a lot of the night snapping photos of the pair on their phone, which was easier than it should have been considering Chris and Darren didn't even notice anyone else but each other.

When they do finally leave the dance floor, it's only because they were both hungry and Chris gets grouchy when he wants food, so Darren agreed to go get something to eat with him. They're both slightly breathless and a little dizzy when they exit the club. In the brightness of the street lights, they're suddenly shy, nervous and a little apprehensive so they walk with a gap between them. 

They find a twenty-four hour burger shop a few blocks from the club and each order a large combo meal, Chris reasoning that he needs it because breakfast is so far away. Darren attempts to start a conversation, but everything he can think of seems like meaningless talk with a stranger you're just getting to know. Chris opens his mouth to say something, but the effort dies on his lips.

They're both silent for five minutes until Darren drops his burger onto the table and looks at Chris in exasperation, “This is ridiculous, what is wrong with us?”

“I don't know,” Chris laughed, shaking his head.

The interruption to their silence snaps them out of whatever strange mood they had been in and they joke with each other until they have finished their food. Once they're done they chuck their rubbish in the bin and walk outside. They're not far from Darren's, so they decide to walk back instead and have Chuck pick Chris up from their to take him home. They walk slowly, their arms brushing most of the way until they're standing in front of Darren's apartment building, Chuck's car waiting out the front.

They poked their heads in the window and Chris told Chuck that he's going to walk Darren up before they leave. Darren thanked his brother and as Chris started to walk away, Chuck gave him an encouraging smile that Chris doesn't see.

Darren followed Chris into the lift and before he knew it, they were in front of his apartment door, both wishing the night wasn't about to end. Chris pulled him into a hug and said goodbye, “Don't think our competition is over, Dare.”

“Forgetting never even crossed my mind, Christopher.”

Chris turned away to leave, giving Darren one last smile before he took the first step away. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground button. Darren thought over what happened that night; the strange feeling he had on the way to the club and when they arrived, the dancing, their dinner that felt like they were under pressure and now, Chris walking him to his door.

He suddenly understood what the difference was, what had changed between them.

The night felt like a date.

Darren called out, “Wait,” But the door was already closed and the elevator was travelling down. Darren raced to the stairwell and took the steps two at a time, flying around each corner, barely keeping his balance. He skidded to a stop on the ground floor and stood as close to the doors as he could then waited for them to open. The second they opened, Chris stepped out and right into Darren who pulled them out the way of the closing doors.

Chris stumbled a little in surprise before they balanced each other, holding one another by the waist. “Dare, wha-”

He didn't hesitate this time, he didn't think it over, didn't wait until he was sure it was the right time or the right thing to do. He was not being interrupted this time. He pulled Chris in by the waist and pressed their lips together.


	12. To Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you guys were hoping for. I hope I did it justice.

Chris remembered when he was younger and had spent hours and hours before bed writing about a boy who wanted to fly. He had never really understood the concept of his subconscious until that night when he fell from the skies, fell when his wings wouldn't hold him up any longer. He had never figured out if it had been a dream or a nightmare; falling from the height of the clouds wasn't the frightening part, it was the landing he was afraid of, the sudden hit he knew he would feel when he hit the bottom. Falling was the easy part, he felt weightless and free. It wasn't until he woke up, half hanging over the edge of his bed above his power ranges action figues, that he realised how terrifying it can be to land after a fall.

So when he felt the familiar sensation of falling as he kissed Darren back, he suddenly feared the landing and couldn't tell whether or not the moment was real or imaginary. He told himself that it was real, that the gentle movements of Darren's lips against his own could not be felt in a dream, that he would not be able to feel Darren's neck under his fingers or his chest against his own. He honestly didn't know any better sensation of falling than the one he felt with Darren, wrapped in his arms and attached at the lips.

Like in dreams, Chris was disorientated when they pulled away. He had to steady himself against Darren by resting their foreheads together and holding the other close. Their breathing was heavy and their eyes were closed, though Chris could feel Darren's smile against his jaw.

“Please tell me this is real, Dare,” Chris breathed against Darren's lips, “Tell me this is real and not part of our game, that it's not my imagination.”

Darren gave Chris' waist a firm squeeze, “This is real, Christopher.”

“I know this is going to sound corny as shit, but it just...it feels like you're going to disappear into thin air and I'm going to wake up at home in bed with nothing more than a rapidly beating heart because I fell too hard and too fast.”

A pair of warm lips pressed to the corner of Chris' mouth, “I'm not going anywhere,” Darren whispered, “because I'm falling with you.”

Chris turned his head a little and pulled Darren in for another kiss. Darren smiled into it, which made Chris laugh and soon they were giggling more than kissing. “I should go.”

“Noooo, nonono,” Darren whined and wrapped his arms around Chris' waist tighter.

“Dare, your brother is waiting for me,” Chris sighed.

Darren grinned mischievously and whispered against Chris' lips, “Five more minutes?”

Chris lifted Darren's chin with his thumb and pointer finger before slowly leaning. He opened his mouth slightly and kissed Darren slowly, “Talk to you tomorrow.”

He took two steps backwards before Darren spoke, “Bye Christopher.”

>>> ! <<<

The following day, Chris and Darren escaped the rest of the cast and spent their free time in the little break room. They were sitting on the couch, Chris leaning against the back while Darren was sitting up against the arm, his legs trapped under Chris'. The only filming they had to do today was the was a group scene they did that morning and a group performance that wasn't scheduled until late afternoon. 

Chris picked up one of the fries from the take away container he was holding and handed it over to Darren who tugged it from Chris' fingers with his teeth, brushing his lips against Chris' fingers at the same time.

“Eeewww, boy germs,” Chris screwed his face up and wiped his hand across Darren's chest.

Darren poked his tongue out in response, “You love my boy germs.”

They ate in silence for a while, both of them trading off their own food for each others', though they had trouble actually eating it because they spent most of the time grinning from ear to ear. Darren's smile turned bashful each time his and Chris' eyes met, which made Chris smile even more. He wasn't afraid of falling any more, he decided that it was the bet feeling in the world being around Darren like this, free and weightless, alive and floating. 

Darren took what was left of their food, put it on the coffee table and turned back to face Chris who shuffled himself around until he was lying next to Darren, “What are you thinking about?”

Chris sighed, “That I'm not so afraid of falling any more if this is how it feels.” He sat up on his elbow and leaned over to kiss Darren, which turned into little pecks that Darren tried to lengthen but Chris kept pulling away, laughing when Darren poked him in the ribs. As much as Darren wanted to spend the afternoon pouring his heart out and kissing Chris slowly, he liked the silliness in their relationship, the part that reminded him that they're still best friends.

“Why is it, now that there is no pressure, no one is interrupting us, even though they don't know we're together?” Darren mused, still grouchy for being interrupted by Lea and Joey.

“Murphy's law,” Chris declared, before muttering, “Fucking Murphy.”

Darren started laughing and his chest vibrated under Chris' ear, but then abruptly stopped when he remembered something, “Oh, we didn't check the fan reaction to last night!” He started to push a complaining Chris off of him to stand up and get Chris' laptop off the table. 

“Come back, I'm cold now,” Chris whined, though he sat up and took Darren's original position. When he got back to the couch, Darren looked at Chris for a moment, hesitating. He shrugged, seeming to make a decision, before he climbed on to the couch and sat himself in between Chris' legs. He leant back against his chest and sat the laptop on his legs in front of them both before turning it on. Chris could feel Darren's tense muscles on his back and legs so he wrapped his arms around Darren's stomach and hooked his chin over Darren's shoulder, effectively relaxing him.

“Oh my god,” They both said once Darren had opened tumblr.

crissiloveyoucolfer  
fdidughsig usigsguhsiuhgsiughdfbsdfvbv WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME?

starkid-potter-darren  
SOMEONE HOLD ME

colfer-tlos-chris  
*breathes heavily* they arrived together

*breathes heavily* they left together

crisscolfershipsklaine  
it's been nice knowing you all

ccarmy360  
i'm not crying you're crying

blaine-to-my-klaine  
SCREAMING IM YELLING OMG HOLD ME UNNNGGG

gleekypotterhead  
OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATHE IM THINK I MIGHT BE DYING

asnerdyasdarrenwithglasses  
this is the story of how I died.

brian-ships-crisscolfer  
they're about as platonic as klaine. you didn't even try.

chris+darren=inevitable  
YOU LITTLE SHITS. I WANT INSIDE PHOTOS

Chris and Darren stared at the laptop screen. They had just scrolled through about ten posts that had photos of them arriving at the club last night and ones of them leaving as well, each post tagged much the same. The fans had officially lost it this time. While before the posts had eventually thinned out and were replaced by others, these ones were the only thing on Chris and Darren's dashboard and it didn't look like it wouldn't be ending any time soon.

“I think we broke the fandom,” Chris said from behind when Darren scrolled further to find more frantic fans smashing their keyboards.

“I think we did.”

Chris thought back to the day when Darren came up with the idea in the first place and couldn't help but smile thinking over the time that had passed between then and now. They had gone from best friends who were playing a game with their fans and trying to prove them wrong, to best friends who were now-

“You do realise that your plan failed though, right?” Chris asked, having thought about their initial reasoning behind their competition.

Darren turned his head so he could see Chris, “Oh I wouldn't say it failed, I'm pretty sure it was a success.” He pecked Chris' lips and then turned back to the screen. “What do you say, want to break them even more?”

“Oh no,” Chris said as he sat back to stare at Darren with wide eyes, “What's your great genius of an idea this time?”

Darren tapped his chin for a moment, “Hmm, maybe something a little like this?” He lifted one hand to pull Chris in for a kiss that lasted a couple of moments until Chris heard a clicking sound and pulled away.

He looked up too see a photo of himself and Darren kissing on the screen of his laptop; Darren had taken a photo of them on photo booth. 

“Why not?” Chris said, then thought of something, “Let's post them on here first, and then tweet them, let tumblr go crazy first trying to find them.”

Darren's face lit up, “You're a genius!”

They shuffled themselves around a little until they were sitting next to each other, though Chris was holding on to Darren so he didn't topple off the couch. Darren set up photo booth ready for the first picture which neither of them moved for, just smiled at look at the camera; them sitting as close as they were was enough to make the fans lose it.

“Wait, I have an idea,” Darren said, “Why don't we take a photo every day, so we're in something different each time and not as Kurt and Blaine?”

Chris hummed in agreement, “Not a bad idea, but now what do we do?” Chris pouted.

Darren closed the laptop and pushed it to the end of the couch before turning his body so he was half on Chris and half on the couch. He cupped Chris' neck with one hand and kissed him, open mouthed. They kissed or a few moments and continued to kiss, and kiss, and kiss and it felt they were never going to stop, like they couldn't stop, couldn't let go of each other. That same sensation of falling was seeping through each other's lips, coating one another in the now familiar feeling of weightlessness and freedom, living and floating.

They pulled away slowly, savouring as much contact as possible, both of them breathless, “Is it crazy that we haven't even been together for a day and I can't seem to let go of you?”

“Do you hear me complaining?” Chris wiggled his eyebrows and laughed when Darren leaned back in.

>>> ! <<<

Chris woke up a little tangled and confused until he realised that what had woken him was the glorious smell of bacon. He scrubbed at his eyes so he could see properly and found Darren kneeling on the floor beside his bed, a tray of eggs, bacon, toast and diet coke in his hands. Chris smiled, revelling in the feeling of waking up to Darren in his house even though he hadn't been there the night before.

“Hey you,” Darren grinned and pecked Chris on the cheek. He placed the tray down on Chris' blanket covered legs once he had sat himself up against the headboard of his bed.

“You made me Chuck's eggs?” Chris asked in disbelief.

Darren walked around the bed and sat down next to Chris. He looked down at his hands while he spoke, “Joey may have been right when he said you must be special for me to have made them for you.” He glanced up at Chris who was staring at him, exasperated. “What?”

Chris breathed out, “You just...for someone who is so all over the place and quite often a loud idiot, you have a really sweet and gentle side that is so unexpected.”

“And you are very good at spinning an insult into a complement,” Darren laughed, poking Chris in the ribs.

“And you have a bad habit of poking me in the _ribs_ ,” Chris jabbed him back.

Darren pulled a camera out and snuggled himself in next to Chris, wary of the tray of food that was still on Chris' legs. “Alright, first couple selfie. What should we do?”

Chris turned to the side and pressed his lips next to Darren's eye; ' _Click'_.

>>> ! <<<

On the way to set the next day, Chris and Darren were talking about what other photos they were going to take when Darren asked, “Are we telling everyone today?”

“Nah, let's see how they react if we don't say anything."

It took a whole of five minutes into filming for someone to notice something wasn't right. After their night out at the club, Cory had become overly suspicious of the two of them, particularly Darren all thanks to Joey's drunken speech about him wanting to kiss Chris. While the majority of the casts' attention was focussed elsewhere, Cory's was on Chris and Darren. He watched them closely as they acted out their parts as Kurt and Blaine, then tried to find the point where they switched back to themselves in between takes. They didn't though; Chris still looked fondly at Darren and Darren still looked at Chris as if he was the most important person in the world. 

They also touched. Frequently. On the waist, the neck, arms, legs and they were even holding hands at one point. Cory frowned when he noticed that Chris was letting Darren leave his arm wrapped around Chris' waist. Cory had known Chris for years and in that time he had learnt that Chris is not a tactile person and has a permanent, personal barrier built up around him, but Darren was easily breaking down those walls.

That afternoon, Cory was eating his lunch in the cafeteria when he noticed that Chris and Darren were missing. Lea joined him a little while later and he asked her if she had seen them.

“Have you tried the break room?”

Cory nodded, having just come from there before he got his lunch, “Yeah, they weren't in there. It was just Mark and Harry playing the Xbox. They haven't been in their all day.”

“Not the games room, the little break room.”

Cory stared at Lea confused until she directed him to the small break room then headed off to find Ryan. The room was in a secluded part of the set, tucked between various rooms that appear on the show. Cory opened the door quietly and stepped inside, stopping suddenly when he spotted Chris on the couch. On his back. Darren half on top of him. Kissing. Chris' arms were wrapped around Darren's neck while one of Darren's hands was drawing patterns along Chris' torso. They were still kissing, not having noticed that Cory was there.

Cory's jaw had dropped and he flailed a little, knocking his arms against the door, hitting it into the wall. Chris and Darren jumped apart, Darren apparently lucky that he was closer to the back of the couch, otherwise he probably would have fallen off. He never really has much luck with furniture, Cory thought.

“What were you saying about not being interrupted?” Chris asked Darren dryly. 

Darren grinned guiltily at Chris who had dropped his arms, though Darren was still lying on top of him. 

“So, you're like, together?” Cory asked, hovering at the door awkwardly.

Chris gave Cory a cheery thumbs up while Darren snuggled into Chris' chest, grinning brightly, “Yeah, we are.”

>>> ! <<<

“That was my favourite part of the night, dancing with you,” Darren told Chris while they were curled up together on Darren's bed.

Chris laughed, “I was so confused. I thought you were going to dance with that girl while I made my escape.”

Darren scoffed, “How would that have worked? Then I would have been stuck with her.”

“Hmm, fair point,” Chris said, “You were a very convincing dance partner though.” 

“Oh was I?” Darren raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Chris leant forward and kissed the look off his face, “Very.”

“Well in that case...” Darren rolled off the bed and picked up his phone. He took it over to his dresser and connected it to the speakers before walking back over to Chris, who was resting on his elbow, looking at Darren curiously. Darren held out one hand and wiggled his eyebrows.

Chris sighed, exasperated, but took Darren hand with a smile anyway. Darren lead them to the centre of the room and wrapped and arm around Chris' waist a moment before Chris looped his arms around Darren's neck. Darren clicked play and the music started. Chris laughed instantly, recognising it as the first song that they danced to at the club.

“Oh my god, why do you even have this song?”

“Why _wouldn't_ I have this song? Darren asked, “It's our song!”

Chris stared at Darren, “Really, you're labelling _this_ as our song?”

Darren let his head fall forward, took a deep breath as his finger brushed over the buttons on the remote he was holding. “No, I was thinking something a little more like this,” Darren said before he clicked the next button.

The song changed to one with a much slower beat. Darren pulled Chris closer and smiled shyly into Chris' neck, brushing his lips lightly against his skin. They swayed together, side to side in time with the music. Chris recognised the song but couldn't place it until the singing started. He pulled back to look at Darren.

“Dare, this is the song you recorded?” Chris asked breathlessly.

Darren nodded, “I know it's silly and a little egotistical, but I really wanted you to hear it and I know you kind of already have, but this one isn't being released, it's a slower version, but I thought you would like it, though I understand if you don-”

Chris squeezed Darren's neck gently, “Dare, I want to hear it.”

The music began again and Chris leant back to look at Darren, expression fond. They stared at each other as they swayed to the music, smiled at the words and curled their arms further around each other. They were silent until Darren began to sing.

“ _I just wanna tell you I love you, it's the hardest thing to say_ ,” Chris sucked in a breathe, remembering the day that Darren had played the same song on the piano, the way he had been so happy while he played, while he sung. To think that he was the one who had made Darren feel that was, it almost seemed too good to be true, to close to what Chris had imagined, “ _I turned my head upside down, trying to find some kind of way_.”

Darren pulled Chris closer and rested their noses together, his breath ghosting over Chris' lips, “ _Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard._ ”

They circled around the room, “ _I try to be a poet, but since I met you._..”

Darren stopped, stilling their movements. He pressed a kiss so chaste to Chris' lips, it was barely more than a brush of skin, _“I've never been good with words.”_

Chris pulled Darren in and kissed him. Slowly, but passionately. Darren felt a little off balance when they pulled away, but Chris' sure hands held him steady. They stayed that way, arms wrapped around each other, noses and foreheads touching, lips stretched into wide smiles, teeth showing.

Darren sighed when he heard a noise outside his bedroom door, “Joey is watching us.”

Chris turned his head slightly towards the door to see Joey's arm extended into the room, phone in hand, “Hey Joey,” Chris called out, “Could you please send me a copy of any photos you took?”

>>> ! <<<

When Darren walked into Chris', he could smell the aromas of Chris' signature pasta sauce simmering in the kitchen. He slipped his shoes off and found Chris standing in front of the stove, stirring a wooden spoon in a saucepan. He walked up behind Chris and wrapped his arms around his waist and hooked his chin on Chris' shoulder. “Hey you.”

Chris jumped a little, but smiled and turned his head to press a kiss to Darren's lips, “Hey handsome.”

“Handsome huh?” Darren smirked and Chris just rolled his eyes. “This smells amazing, by the way,” Darren said and kissed Chris' neck before moving to sit on one of the bench stools. He watched Chris add a few ingredients to the sauce while they talked.

“I don't think Cory has told anyone about us,” Chris said as he scraped the last of the herbs into the sauce.

Darren tilted his head, “What makes you say that?”

“Lea hasn't cornered me with a thousand and one questions about us.”

Darren laughed, “Yeah okay. That makes perfect sense.”

Chris opened a draw and pulled out two plates then went to the fridge to get Darren a drink, “So I was thinking-”

“Oh no, that can't be good,” Darren cut Chris off then leant back in mock fear.

Chris pulled a face, “You're so funny. Anyway, I was thinking we should upload our photos tonight.”

Darren's expression brightened and he leant forward in his chair, “Yes, we should.”

Chris dished up their pasta while Darren set the table, getting a diet coke out of the fridge and pouring it into a glass for Chris. They worked together and around each other seamlessly, blending into the dynamics of being domestic partners. Darren started smiling at the thought of him and Chris living together, sharing a life together, a house, a family, a-

The sound of their plates been set on the table snapped Darren from his thoughts, which was thank-full for; he didn't need to get his hopes up so early in their relationship.

After dinner, Darren snuggled himself in front of Chris on the couch, sitting comfortably between his legs. He opened tumblr on Chris' laptop while Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's waist, watching the screen over his shoulder as as he uploaded the photos that they took over the past few days.

The first photo to load was the one from the morning that Darren surprised Chris with breakfast in bed. Darren's face was lit up in a bright, squinty smile while Chris' lips were pressed to Darren's temple. The second one was sent from Joey's phone and was of the two of them, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads and noses touching. Both of their smiles were so wide, they were actually contagious even through a photo.

They both turned their heads to look at each other with smiles on their faces when the third one started to load. They had been messing around with photobooth on Chris' laptop, taking photos with silly faces, covering each other's eyes and shoving each other out of the frame, when Chris lied back on the couch. His legs were dangling over the arm rest while his head was lulled back on the centre cushion on the couch. Darren had manoeuvred himself until he was lying at the other end on his stomach, head resting on Chris' shoulder. Darren had grinned wolfishly and lifted himself up on his elbow and leant over Chris. He slowly moved in and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Chris' lips, stating still long enough to hear the sound of the photobooth shutter.

“Ready to post?” Chris asked as the third photo finished uploading. 

Darren smiled, “Let's do this.”

They posted the photos and Chris put his laptop away while they watched a movie, waiting to see what the fan reaction would be. Since they had joined tumblr, they had gained an impressive amount of followers; mostly due to Darren spending almost as much time talking to people on their as he did with Chris. So it didn't take long for the photos to spread across multiple fandom dashboard.

Though the first reaction had them staring at the screen, jaws dropped in.

crissiloveyoucolfer  
this is not okay. Who did the thing with the mad photoshop skills?

Darren laughed loudly, his head falling back onto Chris' shoulder, “Oh my god, they don't believe us.”

“You've got to be kidding me,” Chris deadpanned, “They make a relationship out of nothing and now, we throw an _actual_ relationship in their faces and they don't think it's real?”

They sat there, staring at the screen, Chris mentally judging everyone while Darren giggled lightly, holding his hand to stop himself from laughing. He scrolled through some similar posts, finding some that were trying to figure out if the photos were real or not, “Look at this one.”

crisstomycolfer  
I've searched every single media sight chris and darren use. There is NOTHING THERE GUYS. They're fake.

“Okay seriously, give me that,” Chris said and shuffled them both around until they were sitting next to each other. He scrolled back to the first post and clicked reblog, adding a comment underneath; He did the thing with the mad photoshop skills. He clicked to add a photo and made Darren smile innocently at the camera and hold his arms up in a shrug. Chris held his hand up and pointed it at Darren then took a photo. 

Darren took the laptop from Chris and logged on to his twitter account, then composed a tweet he knew the fans would understand.

@DarrenCriss  
Oh psssh, don't listen to @chriscolfer. I had nothing to do with the thing and mad photoshop skills.

Chris looked and Darren, his lips shaped into a small circle, a hint of a smile on his lips, his eyebrows raised, “This is going to be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you think? I feel like I've been working on this for a while, so I don't know. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!


	13. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether to be sad, scared, happy or whatever because this is the last chapter! First I want to say a huge thank-you to everyone who has ever read a single part of this and especially those of you who have stuck by me from the beginning to the end (You know who you are :P)
> 
> I actually finished this chapter yesterday but I am freaking out about posting it because it's the final one and I hope that I have done it justice!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and THANK-YOU again SO MUCH for reading!!!

“Boys,” Ryan said slowly, “A word, please.”

Darren turned to Chris when Ryan had his back to them, “I think he knows.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “No shit.”

The cast had just finished up the last scene of the week and had been dismissed by Ryan, who surprised them all with a week off because of re-writing that needed to be done. Everyone had evacuated rather quickly, though Ryan had cornered Chris and Darren before they could make for the exit. They were in the auditorium and Ryan sent them to wait in the front row of seats while he spoke to one of the crew members.

“I don't think he's happy, does he seem happy to you, or is he kind of mad, well maybe more annoyed, or frustrated, he doesn't seen happy to-”

Chris put a hand on Darren's arm, “Dare...calm down.”

Darren frowned, or pouted. His face seemed to be struggling and ended up scrunching instead, “I don't want him to be mad about us.”

“Don't worry, he won't.” Chris assured, “He'll be happy for us.”

Ryan wondered over, and stood in front of the boys, arms crossed and a frown on his face, “This needs to stop.”

Chris cringed while Darren turned to glare at him, “You were saying?”

“I'm serious,” Ryan said firmly. “It was harmless and funny before, but now you've gone too far with it.”

Darren frowned in confusion, his lips creasing as he pulled them closer together, “What do you mean  _ too far _ ?”

Ryan sighed, “Okay, the tweets were fun, but the recent photos? I thought you two were both more responsible than that. Especially you, Chris.”

Darren scoffed, “Are you saying I'm not responsible?” Chris put his hand on Darren's arm again, soothing him into leaning back in his seat.

“Maybe a little,” Ryan smirked, “But that's beside the point. You're both being irresponsible. Over half of Glee's fans already think the two of you are dating, they don't need encouragement. Did either of you even think about what I said last time?”

Chris thought for a moment, then said nonchalantly, “You said you were being blunt.”

Ryan went to respond then frowned, “Chris, what does that- No, that has nothing to do. Okay, I told you both to think of your future partners and how this would effect them.”

Darren was trying not to laugh, he had to hold a hand to his mouth so Ryan couldn't see the face wide grin his lips were forming. He hid it behind a cough and composed himself enough to concentrate. Chris was coping fine, ever the poker face.

“I already have a boyfriend,” Chris said casually, as if he wasn't really part of their conversation.

Ryan huffed, “Are you two even taking this seriously?” He asked, eyes flicking between Darren who was obviously trying not to burst and Chris who looked like he wasn't even there.

“Of course we are, aren't we Dare?” Chris smiled sweetly at Darren who choked a, “Yeah, of course,” back at him.

Ryan watched them for a moment, but gave up trying to figure them out, “So you have a boyfriend, Chris?”

Chris nodded, smiling when he saw Darren bury his face in his hands, “I do, and don't worry, he's fine with it.”

“I do too, by the way,” Darren piped up, having gotten his silent laughter under control, “In case you were wondering.”

Ryan's expression eased a little and he relaxed against the stage, smiling at Darren, “So you are dating that girl you knew from college?”

A burst of laughter escaped from Chris' lips, earning a glare from Ryan. He clamped a hand over his mouth, and tried to stay quiet.

“No, I'm not dating her,” Darren said calmly, though Chris could see he was still trying not to laugh as well, “I meant so do I, as in I have a boyfriend too.”

Ryan's eyes flicked between Chris and Darren, both of whom were not making eye contact with him and were struggling not to laugh. A series of reactions passed across his face, from surprise to understanding to exasperation. He shook his head, huffing out a laugh, “You've got to be kidding me.”

Chris and Darren just grinned back at Ryan like Cheshire cats and gave him a cheery thumbs up, leaning close so their heads were touching. “Oh wow,” Ryan breathed, “Okay you can go now.”

They both got up and reached for the others' hand, walking closely to the exit. They were almost at the door when Ryan called out, “Does this mean your plan failed, Darren?”

“Oh come on,” Darren whined, though he didn't get much further as Chris started dragging him through the door, gesturing wildly to Ryan something that made next to no sense. Ryan just smiled as he listened to the two of them bicker on their way out.

>>> ! <<<

crissiloveyoucolfer  
GUYS GUYS GUYS THEY'RE RESPONDING TO US

starkid-potter-darren  
oh shit, we've been found.

Colfer-tlos-chrise  
but...they're reading this, they're RESPONDING  
ccarmy360  
darren said they had nothing to do with it, so they're fake.

blaine-to-my-klaine  
but chris said it was darren....

gleekypotterhead  
BUT THEY'RE ON TUMBLR

asnerdyasdarrenwithglasses  
the photos though, they HAVE to be real

brian-ships-crisscolfer  
THEY'RE PHOTOSHOPPED

>>> ! <<<

Chris and Darren drove back to Chris' after talking with Ryan, both of them laughing every now and then when they thought back to the conversation. Darren was still a little touchy that Ryan had said he wasn't responsible and had pointed out that his plan  _ had _ actually failed, though he only admitted that once and only to Chris.

“Seriously though, does no one believe we could be together?” Darren asked, “I mean, practically the whole fandom were convinced we were already dating, but now they don't believe us, plus Ryan was shocked.”

“I think it's time we made them believe,” Chris said, having been on tumblr this morning, only to bail after five minutes of the fans losing it over whether or not their relationship was real.

Darren sat up straight and turned to face Chris, “Can we, please?!”

When they got back to Chris', Darren made a beeline for the laptop, opening twitter and logging in to his own account. Chris leant over the back of the couch to see the screen, “And what exactly are you planning to do?”

“We're bombarding them,” Darren grinned mischievously before opening a new tweet.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
IT'S REAL GUYS. BELIEVE IT.

Chris laughed out loud, realising what Darren was doing, so he pulled Darren's laptop out of his bag and joined him on the couch, though he frowned when he sat down, “Why do you always take my laptop when yours it right here?”

“I like using your stuff,” Darren said casually, not looking up from Chris' laptop. Chris shrugged and logged onto his own twitter, joining Darren in the twitter war with the fans.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
I'd listen to Dare, he's getting a little...eh.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer but Christopher, they don't believe. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY. I BELIEVE I CAN TOUrgoWR0934UT..';[

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
Excuse Darren guys, I had to confiscate the computer before things got...ugly. He's a little touchy right now.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
@chriscolfer I am not touchy! Ha, got my computer back :P

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
Oh shut it, smart arse.

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
DO YOU BELIEVE NOW?!

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
Hmm, nope. Don't think they do...

Darren closed the laptop and spun himself around until he was on the same end of the couch as Chris, lying half on him and half on the couch. He smirked at Chris who was quirking his eyebrow at him, “Hey.”

“Hi there,” Chris smiled, hooking his arms behind Darren's neck.

Darren lifted himself up a little until he was lying right on top of Chris this time, their bodies touching from chest to toes. Darren crossed is arms over Chris' chest and rested his chin on them, smiling shyly when Chris looked down at him. After staring for a few minutes, Darren uncrossed one arm and traced patterns over Chris' chest, breathing in the smell of having Chris so close.

“You're quiet,” Chris pointed out, curling Darren's hair through his fingers.

Darren paused, “I'm passive aggressive.”

Chris laughed, his chest vibrating under Darren, “I see what you did there.”

They lied there for a few minutes, staring at one another with small, content smiles on their lips. Chris ran his fingers lightly up and down Darren's neck, while Darren just stared adoringly up at Chris.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chris asked, seeing the thoughtful look on Darren's face.

Darren sighed, not having realised he had even zoned out until Chris spoke. The magnitude of what he had been thinking hit him in the chest, leaving him feeling needy, desperate and way too overbearing. He was already thinking of a future in a relationship that had only just begun and it scared the shit out of him.

Chris' fingers danced gently across his cheek, “What's up?”

“I just,” Darren breathed deeply, steeling himself to open up to Chris, “I feel like this is it for me, with you. I- I've pictured everything with you; waking up with you next to you, peppering kisses on my face until I open my eyes, holding you in bed after our first time, cooking pizza together in our new house and then having family pizza nights with our kids, fighting over whose turn it is to clean the bathroom, picking out the perfect ring and colour scheme for our wedding, deciding where to go on our first holiday with the kids, buying the perfect car. I've imagined it all with you by my side and it scares me shitless that I've let myself fall too hard too soon, dragging you along for the ride and setting myself up for heartbreak when you decide that what I want isn't what you want.”

Chris' eyes had widened from the moment Darren had opened his mouth, blushing when he spoke of what would be their first time, his heart picking up speed with every new thing Darren mention, from kids to marriage to forever. He saw the excitement in Darren's eyes, mixed with the fear he had for their future together. He cupped Darren's cheeks in his hands, looking him directly in the eye.

“I care about you, Dare, I really do,” Darren's lips broke into a grin. “And I wish I could say I have pictured all the things you just said, but I can't.”

Darren's smile faded and his heart stuttered until he felt it sinking to the floor. He tried to pull away from Chris, to distance himself from the disappointment that was suddenly threading itself through his heart, through every image of the future he had hoped for. Chris followed him up, his hands gripping Darren's forearms tightly.

“Hey, no,” Chris said, pulling Darren a little closer, “Don't do that, don't run.”

“But you just sai-”

“I know what I said,” Chris cut him off, squeezing Darren's arms, “But I also remember what you said.”

Darren frowned, not following, “What did I say?”

Chris looked down at his hands for a moment while he spoke, “When you asked me where I saw myself in five year, you said there was nothing wrong with me not seeing myself settled down with a family, that when it comes to commitment, our age difference means a lot.”

Darren looked thoughtful for a moment. The logical and rational side of him knew Chris was right, but even though they were his own words, he couldn't help but feel the lingering twinge of disappointment.

“Okay,” Darren sighed, “I understand, I just...I can wait for you, if you're not ready, if that's what you want, I can wait.” Darren insisted, slowly easing himself away from Chris.

“No, nonono,” Chris uttered quickly, pulling Darren straight back before he had the chance to get up off the couch. “I don't want you to wait for me, Dare. Everything you said before, it made me feel special and loved. That in itself is enough for me.”

The disappointment faded and Darren let himself smile and hope a little, “So what are you saying?”

“I'm saying I want you, okay?” Chris said, “I'm not going to lie, I'm not ready to imagine a future the way you have, but I'm ready to be with you, to love you and to try and build a future like that.”

Darren sucked in a breath of air, “Love me?”

“Umm, yeah I um-” Chris blushed and turned his head to the side a little.

Darren watched him for a moment, seeing the way his cheeks slowly began to flush, the way his eyes were shining with affection and a little embarrassment.

“Christopher?”

“I do, Dare,” Chris admitted quietly before looking up at Darren. “I love you.”

Darren's smile was bright and happy as he surged forward to capture Chris in a fast, open mouthed kiss. Darren revelled in the feeling of Chris' lips against his, the frantic breath that was brushing over his cheeks with every push and pull of their lips. He lifted his hand to Chris' shoulder, pushing him back until they were both lying on the couch, every inch of their bodies pressed together.

“Bed, now,” Chris pushed Darren up, gripping his wrists as he dragged him off the couch and into the bedroom. He kissed Darren's lips, nudging him until his legs hit the foot of the bed and they toppled down on top of the blankets. They pulled at each others' clothes, tugging them off until they were in nothing but their underwear. Chris lied down next to Darren on the bed, leaning over to kiss him long and hard, running his hands over every inch of Darren's skin that he could reach. He danced his fingers along the waist band of Darren's underwear, making him shiver at the contact before tugging them over Darren's hips and-

“Wait, wait,” Darren pushed Chris away and lifted himself up on his elbows, “I thought you weren't ready for sex?”

Chris smirked, “What gave you that idea?” Darren opened his mouth to respond, but Chris took pity on him looking like a lost fish and elaborated, “I only said I'm not ready to picture a future with kids and marriage, I've already thought about having sex with you for the first time.”

“You have?” Darren asked, his eyes light with excitement, voice hoarse and deep.

Chris hummed and hovered himself above Darren, leaning in to kiss him before trailing his lips along Darren's jaw, neck and shoulder. “I may have...a few times.” He hooked his fingers on the waist band of Darren's underwear, pulling them off then removing his own.

Darren whimpered when Chris lowered his body back on top of him and rolled his hips, laughing when Darren groaned and surged up for a frantic kiss. “Chris...” Darren breathed and rolled them over, gripping Chris' hands in his own and pressing them into the mattress above Chris' head.

“What, no Christopher today?” Chris asked, his breath sharp and heart beating fast as he smirked up at Darren. “I was attach, uhhh, attached to you calling me Christopher.”

“Why are you even talking?” Darren gritted out, sucking a red mark onto Chris' collarbone, kissing a trail up his neck and along his jaw.

Chris' breath increased the more Darren kissed his skin, “Well that was rude, were you not taught manners, Mr?”

Darren laughed and rolled his hips, earning a choked off retort from Chris, “Christopher, stop talking.”

“Okay, yeah I can...do that.” Their bodies moved together rhythmically, lips sliding against lips, skin sliding against skin, their breath coming out in gasps the faster they moved until they stilled against each other, hands still gripping each others' tightly above Chris' head.

They lied there for a while, Darren still on top of Chris, his face buried in the crook of Chris' neck as he tried to catch his breath. “ _That..._ was incredible,” Darren breathed in amazement.

Chris hummed in agreement, “Like you pictured?”

Darren let go of Chris' hands and crossed his arms over Chris' chest, resting his chin on them as he looked down at Chris. “No,” Darren smiled. “Much better.”

Chris pulled Darren in for a slow and gentle kiss, his hand cupping his jaw. “As much as I want to stay like this forever, we really should clean up.”

Darren scrunched his face up, suddenly feeling the same discomfort Chris was. “Shower?”

Chris nodded, “Shower.”

>>> ! <<<

After their shower, Chris and Darren pulled on comfortable pants and snuggled themselves on the couch with Chris' laptop. They both let out exaggerated groans of frustration when they opened tumblr to find that their fans still weren't convinced. They both scrambled for their phones and took photo after photo of them kissing, cuddling and smiling with each other before tweeting them to their fans.

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
Oh for the love of...HERE instagram.com/p/sdsdfdfhuldfyalbfl

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
It's real. Very real instagram.com/p/awurfhauhvbafdvhb

 **Chris Colfer** @chriscolfer  
No one can photoshop this fast instagram/p/oisfiuhfahbdofvbdf

 **Darren Criss** @DarrenCriss  
DO YOU BELIEVE NOW? instagram/p/dfediofirfhdfvbfvbdf

“Can you post the others?” Chris asked Darren who was scrolling through their dashboard, seeing no signs of the fans having found their tweets just yet. Darren opened a new tweet and posted a screenshot of the post he made on tumblr with the photos from the other day.

Darren Criss @Darren Criss  
We have tumblr too, you know.... instagram/p/sfusiufhafiudfkhvgj

Chris sighed when Darren pushed the laptop away, leaning back against the couch and pulling Darren against his chest. They laid there quietly, facing each other. Darren trailed his fingers absently over Chris' bare skin, tracing the lines of his stomach and chest muscles before settling on his neck. Chris closed his eyes, sighing contently when Darren settled his head on his chest.

“So that's it...” Darren said, his breath ghosting over Chris' skin.

Chris let out a breath as well, “Yeah, it's out there now.” He smiled, running his fingers up Darren's arm until he reached his hand, clasping them together between them. He glanced down at Darren whose eyes were darting around, not landing on Chris. “That's good, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Darren looked up at Chris, “It's just...that's it. Everyone knows, it's not our secret any more. I mean, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, I'm glad everyone knows, it just makes it feel so real.”

“Real is good.”

Darren pressed a gentle kiss to Chris' lips, “Real is amazing.”

>>> ! <<<

“Oh god, we really broke the fandom this time.”

Chris walked back into the bedroom to find Darren sitting up against the headboard, laptop on his knees. “What are they saying?” Chris put their snacks in the middle of the bed, pushing them towards the end so they didn't knock them before climbing in next to Darren.

“I don't even know.” Darren laughed, handing the laptop over to Chris.

On the screen was a post with the photos that they had uploaded on twitter the day before, underneath was;

crisscolfershipsklaine  
FYFPSYFSDPBBPDWUPIRVSDBCSDBCESIBFSEBF

klaineblaineisendgame  
DON'T TALK TO ME

christomydarren  
I. JUST. DIED.

lovemelongtime  
THIS IS REAL IT'S REAL GUYS THIS IS NOT A DRILL

klainelovelasts  
I'VE WANTED THIS SO BAD DOR SO LONG F I CAN'T EVENB

klaineklaineklaineklaine  
….

crisscolfershipsklaine  
DON'T LOOK AT ME CRISSCOLFER IS REAL HOLD ME I CAN'T

itsloveandgames  
jesus. What are they even doningt o us?

klisscrisscolfer  
IM AHPPY KICKING IM SCREAMIFN WHATS EVEN GOING ON I NERVERT HOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPEN LIKE THEY'RE MY OTP

Chris' eyes widened more with each comment, “Oh god, what have we done?”

“We won,” Darren said, leaning over to brush his lips on Chris' collarbone, causing him to shiver under his touch. “We wanted to break them, didn't we?”

“Yeah, we did.” Chris turned to capture Darren's lips, pulling him by his neck to bring him closer.

Darren blindly reached over to shut the laptop and pull it off the bed, knocking the bedside table as he did. He laughed against Chris' lips before leaning away to put the laptop on the ground without breaking something. He quickly turned back to Chris, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him deeply. Chris made a noise, but happily returned the kiss, pulling Darren towards him until they were lying down, pressed against each other.

“I thought it was bad before sex, not being able to let go of you,” Darren said when they pulled away to catch their breath. He was lying half on top of Chris now, chest to chest and one leg hooked over Chris' hips. “But now...”

“It's magnified ten-fold?”

Darren leaned forward until their lips were brushing against each other, “Exactly.”

>>> ! <<<

Darren tugged on Blaine's bow-tie again, trying and failing to straighten it out. He was getting agitated already and they had only just started filming the first episode of season five. His right leg would not stop bouncing while he was seated, so he turned to pacing up and down to calm the jittery feeling in his stomach. It didn't work. He paced for five minutes before slumping himself back into his seat, his right leg twitching again.

“Dude, what has gotten into you?” Chord asked from the other side of the table, frowning at Darren in annoyance having had to endure the man's edgy mood for the past twenty minutes.

“Huh?” Darren looked up from his food that he had barely even touched.

Chord sighed, “You're all jittery and won't keep still, what's the deal?”

“Nothing,” Darren said too quickly, turning away from Chord.

Darren breathed a sigh of relief when Chord didn't say anything else, but he was too distracted to notice that Chord had moved to sit on his side up the table. He jumped when Chord's hand landed on his leg, stilling it mid-motion.

“Spill, what's up?” Chord demanded, glaring at Darren long enough to make him crack.

“Fine,” Darren groaned. “I'm nervous, okay?”

Chord tilted his head in confusion. In all the years he had known Darren, he had never seen the guy nervous before a take, not even the more important ones. “Why are nervous?”

“I only know Blaine's side of the scene, I don't know Kurt's,” Darren whined, a pained look in his eyes.

“Wait, so you don't even know what Kurt is going to say?”

Darren groaned and put his head in his hands, “No. Ryan gave us split scripts so neither of us know what's going to happen. Something about it being authentic or whatever.”

Chord scrunched his face up in confusion, “Why does that make you nervous?”

Darren looked up at Chord, mouth open in frustration, “Blaine is _proposing_ to him.”

“I know, isn't it great?” Chord clapped, excitement bubbling. “I knew Klaine was endgame.”

“Yeah, but it's freaking me out because I have to say the words to Chris and if he says no...”

Darren trailed off, struggling to even think of how it would feel to have Chris say no to him. Chord's eyes widened a little in understanding, but he smiled to help calm Darren's nerves.

“Don't worry dude,” Chord patted him on the shoulder, “Like I said, Klaine is endgame.”

“You're not the one proposing to the love of your life when it isn't even real.”

>>> ! <<<

Darren breathed in deeply before letting the air out slowly. He could see Chris through the door, standing with Mike while they finished their scene. He ran over his lines in his head, not that he needed to remember them, he had committed them to memory since the day he got the script, he just needed a distraction while he prepared himself for Chris to turn around and walk towards him.

Lea was standing next to him, he could feel her watching the way his fingers were twisting together when they weren't trying to fix Blaine's bow-tie, the way his chest expanded with every deep breath of air he gulped in. Amber and Naya were in a conversation to his left, so they weren't paying any attention to him, while Grant, Curt, Riker and the other Warblers were joking around to the side of the room.

“Can I have Blaine, Rachel, Santana and Mercedes ready on set please? Warblers, off to the side and wait for your cue.”

Darren took a final deep breath, letting the air rush from his lungs when he heard the opening music and the marching band started to walk out in front of him. He could see Chris walking into view, looking through the archway curiously, nervously. Lea stepped around Darren's side, straightening Blaine's bow-tie and brushing off his shoulders before he walked towards Chris, singing the opening lines.

“ _There's nothing you can do that can't be done_ ,” Chris' mouth opened slightly in surprise, making Darren wonder if he was really that talented as an actor (which of course he knew he was) or if Chris' script had left much to his imaginiation. “ _Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.”_

Darren's mind was whirling with excitement, nerves and anticipation as he lead Chris through the halls of Dalton, passing through the New Directions and the Warblers before seeing him being dragged away my Lea and a girl from Vocal Adrenaline. He darted out of the foyer area and made his way through the halls until he was waiting for Chris around the corner of the staircase where Kurt and Blaine first met.

They reset the shot, setting Darren up to walk into the frame once Chris has started walking down the stairs. Darren waited, resisting the urge to fiddle with Blaine's bow-tie again. Unlike his failed attempts, Lea had actually managed to straighten it with one tug.

Everyone grouped themselves around Darren, standing just behind him while they all waited for the next shot. Chord put a hand on Darren's shoulder, squeezing gently in encouragement when the music started again. Darren took a deep breath and planted a smile on his face.

“ _He loves you yeah yeah yeah,”_ He sung up at Chris who was looking around the room in awe as he walked down the stairs, rose petals landing on and around him. 

Everyone in the room clapped on the final notes and Darren waved his hands a little, silencing them as he started Blaine's speech.

“We met right here,” Darren said to the crowd around him. “I took this man's hand and ran down that hallway. And for those of you who know me know that I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I've never met before, but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet.”

Darren turned to face Chris, looking up at him with adoring eyes. He could feel everyone watching them, watching him as he spoke Blaine's words, then looking to Chris for Kurt's reaction. “It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever.”

Chris was looking down at Darren with his mouth slightly parted, his eyes wide as Darren continued spilling Blaine's heart out. “Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something, as if in every lifetime that you and I have ever lived we have chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love. Over and over, for all eternity. ”

Darren took a step up closer to Chris. “And I just feel so lucky that I found you so early in this lifetime, because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you.”

In all the time he had played the role of Blaine Anderson, Darren had always felt a strong connection to Blaine's thoughts, feelings and opinions. He felt what Blaine felt because it was he who channelled those feelings into a scene, who conveyed what Blaine was thinking to the viewers. Ever since he had started dating Chris, Darren had noticed a strong tug at his emotions in every scene he and Chris had together, which had been hard over the break-up period, but now, filming the proposal scene, the tug was stronger than he had ever felt before. It was very real and very there in the forefront of Darren's mind when he finished Blaine's dialogue.

“So, Chris Colfer,” Darren lowered himself down on one knee, “My amazing friend, my one true love. Will you marry me?”

There was silence as Chris stared down at Darren, confusion written all over his face. Everyone around them either let out surprised gasps or frustrated groans and Darren was left on one knee, holding a ring up for Chris when he realised why; he didn't say Kurt Hummel.

Darren slapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes widening in horror. He snapped the ring box closed and stood up to reach out for Chris, “I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean, I was thinking...but I wasn't meant to, Christopher...I-I'm sorry, I-”

“Yes.”

Darren froze, though his eyes glanced around franticly. A soft hand pressed into his jaw, forcing him to look directly into Chris' eyes. “Yes, Dare.”

“Y-you...you're saying yes?” Darren stuttered.

Chris nodded, having no chance to voice a response. Darren leapt up and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, pulling him in for an open mouthed kiss that Chris returned, smiling too much.

The room around them erupted into cheers as the cast members and even the crew applauded Chris and Darren. They pulled apart, both of them laughing and holding each other close.

“I'll get you your own ring,” Darren laughed, holding up the ring box he had snapped closed a few moments ago.

“Ooh, ring shopping. I like the sound of that.”

Darren leant in again, kissing Chris softly, their lips actually meeting this time without their smiles getting in the way. Darren held Chris for a little longer, resting their foreheads together, “I can't believe that actually happened.”

“We're one step closer to the future you imagined,” Chris said, earning a wide grin from Darren.

>>> ! <<<

Darren turned around to face the man who had stopped him on the red carpet. He smiled when the man greeted him, holding a microphone out.

“Sup man,” Darren shook the guys hand, smiling brightly.

“Darren, how are you?”

“I'm good, good,” Darren said, brushing down the front of his suit.

“Happy to be back here again?”

Darren looked around at all the people making their way down the carpet, at the amount of support such and even like this has. “I'm just glad they let me back in. No no, of course. The Trevor Project is such an inspiring event for so many people and I'm happy to be apart of something so important year after year. .”

“And it's something incredibly important to you personally...”

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Darren said, subconsciously twisting the silver ring on his left hand. “I mean it has always been a personal...thing for me, so I don't feel like, like my view has changed, it's only become more...prominent, in my life.”

The interviewer, Justin, gasped when he glimpsed a silver glint in the light as Darren brushed his cheek. “It's real!”

Darren laughed, holding his hand up to show off his ring to Justin, “What, you didn't believe that I was engaged?”

“You never know with the media.” Justin looked around thoughtfully. “Speaking of, where is Chris tonight?”

“He's here, he just got held up back down there,” Darren said, gesturing towards the end of the carpet that he came from.

They spoke for a couple more minutes before Darren was moved on to another interview. His face lit up in a grin when Chris joined him at the start. They posed for a couple of photos together before the questions started. They were asked the usual ones, from what was happening on Glee in season five, to specifics about the Trevor Project, before the interviewer, Jasmine, asked about their relationship.

“The two of you went from strangers to co-stars, friends to boyfriends and now you're engaged, tell me how that happened.”

“I guess you could say it was...” Chris stared at Darren, his expression thoughtful as he tried to find the words best to sum up their relationship.

Darren lifted his eyes to look at Chris, smiling when he said; “A competition of sorts.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do now, I'm gonna miss Chris and Darren's little competition.
> 
> Hope it was what you were wanting and please please please take the time to leave a comment, I really want to know what you all thought of this ending, I've been freaking out about posting it, so please tell me what you think :D
> 
> If anyone wants to send in prompts for this verse of missing scenes or things you wanted to happen, feel free. Or even prompts of any kind :D
> 
> Thank-you again!!


End file.
